Complication
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki aren't the little weak Humans everyone seems to believe. Not 'just' Humans with some Reiatsu. They have unique Abilities. How will they help their brother, Ichigo Kurosaki when he himself doesn't know what they're capable of? What will happen to them?
1. Karin Kurosaki

A 4 year old child with dark onyx hair looked at her soccer ball then the crescent moon with 2 curved lines going out marking on her wrist. Nobody could see it, only her she had shown it to Oyaji Kaa-chan, Ichii-nii and Yuzu, but they couldn't see it. It was like an invisible tattoo. The stranger thing was that ever since she saved the boy from getting ran over her soccer ball turned into a black mass covering her body like a hoodie and long thigh length boots the same with the marking on her wrist. It changed when she wanted it to,

At first, she was scared. It was until after her Kaa-san died that she realized that she could do something with these _things. _Her kicks and punches destroyed anything. She called it 'Kumori' is how she decided to call it. 'Hakai' for the punches with blue glowing light, that destroyed, and shattered things. And 'Gekiha' for her kicks with blue balls of pure glowing light that obliterated things. Never a Human or Animal; she would die before harming anyone. She realized something else, she could see the dead. Literally. So, she kept to herself and stopped crying to stop worrying her Family.

A 5 year old girl was crouching on by the river side, her hand playing with the water rising it with a smile, then letting it fall and doing it all over again. There was a crash to her left and she turned her head quickly to the group of kids about her brother's age. They gave her frightened looks as they backed up, "w…what kind of freak are you?" her insides twisted as they ran off. As her black clothes vanished turning to her soccer ball she stood and ran off. Her tears began to well up, but refused to let them spill: _"w…what kind of freak are you?"_. Those words hurt, she turned her head to see Yuzu wiping her tears just a block down.

A 6 year old girl walked down only to hear shouting, she hid by the corner of the alley peeking through she saw a man pointing his gun at a woman who was shakily reaching for her money. "All of it!" he barked, the woman pleaded that her children were ill and she needed the money. He was having none of that, Karin jumped as a gunshot rang the bullet pierced the woman's torso. "Give me your entire money whore!" he shouted. Karin frowned, looking at her tattoo she let it glow and a Katana formed on her hand.

The woman gasped as the blade cut cleanly through the gun and the edge was pointed at the man's neck "give her back the money now" she said, he gritted his teeth and seeing him ready to make a run for it the sword dissipated and she kicked her soccer ball to the back of the man's head. He threw the money at her and ran off, driving off in his car. Karin gasped and ran out to hear wheels screeching just a few blocks down. Giving the woman her money back, she pointed her in the direction of the nearest Hospital.

A 7 year old girl tilted her head confused as a group of thugs ran past her, walking down the street she saw a teen 3 years older than her brother stumble out of the alley and collapse. Her fist tightened in anger, calling the Police she chased after the thugs, with her black clothing on that enhanced her strength she beat them all up. At the end she dusted her hands and walked away.

An 8 year old girl tilted her head at the baby, he had Yuki-sensei's beautiful sky blue eyes and Kiryu-san's dark blue hair. He was a beautiful baby. Her sister was really close with Yuki-sensei for some reason. Tilting her head, Yuki-sensei was beautiful, but she was an athlete as much as she wanted to be like her former teacher. She liked sports and could never be _that_ beautiful. Like Kaa-chan. She wasn't girly like her Twin. Oh well.

A 9 year old girl frowned, okay _maybe_ she shouldn't have told on Yuzu, but she was getting angry with the bullies that bothered her sister. Ichigo had gotten upset, but Ichigo usually didn't get upset with _them_ he got angry with the thugs on the street bothering Humans and Ghosts alike. Hearing Yuzu shuffle around the Kitchen, she continued to watch TV as her father flew past her towards the Kitchen, "Yuzu, Ichigo is being mean to daddy~!" a voice called out. She sighed; he never learned.

A 10 year old girl ran down the soccer field zooming past her opponents, cheers and calls to her name were heard. Until, she scored the final point her fellow Soccer Teammates rushed to her. At home, only Ichii-nii was there and when Oyaji and Yuzu got home her sister seemed to be happy about something, as if she accomplished something new. That was a different attitude. What's so great about going to the Hospital anyway?

An 11 year old girl gritted her teeth in frustration, "Yuzu!" Karin shouted, her fists clenched in anger "dammit, let Yuzu go!" the Adjuchas tightened its hold around her sister and the tentacles that had absorbed her Reiatsu pulled her near its mouth. Her Reiatsu flared, a light blue color skyrocketing to levels she was unaware she had, her eyes glowed with Power as an explosion followed "I said; let Yuzu go!" she roared. Jumping high on air and her fist that was starting to get covered in a black mass made contact with its torso, her leg that was in the same condition running up the Hollow she jumped down and the back of her leg made contact with its head causing a shattering sound "you'll pay for that!"

"Ka…Karin-chan…" Yuzu could see the it, it was forming into a belly size long sleeve hoodie with gloves and thigh high boots. Her fist made contact with the Hollow's mask again shattering it completely, and she blinked before screaming as she began to fall about 150 feet down "its okay, Karin-chan!" her hand was grabbed and then they were on the floor "I should've known that you'd be able to have these Powers too"

"Huh?" the girl pointed at her body, "you know about this?!"

"You're like Onii-chan, a fighter. It's only natural that your power would manifest into something you're used to, but normally you'd need an object that you're fond of to use it…hm, deactivate it" She had Powers. She had Powers to protect Yuzu! and Yuzu had some too, she didn't even know about them! Shutting her grey-blue eyes she did sense it and then something bounced, Yuzu began to giggle at the soccer ball as Karin's brow ticked. Yuzu laughed holding her sides before swaying, "Yuzu!"

"Ah, its okay. The Hollow just absorbed most of my Reiatsu, I'll be fine after I eat" she reassured. Karin looked at the soccer ball and Yuzu giggled again,

"Its not that funny Yuzu"

"B…But"

"Nothing!" her giggles followed.


	2. Yuzu Kurosaki

A 4 year old child with light brown hair looked at her strawberry Clip, then skull marking on her wrist. Nobody could see it, only her she had shown it to Otou-san, Kaa-san, Onii-chan, and Karin-chan, but they couldn't see it. It was like an invisible tattoo. The stranger thing was that ever since she saved the pretty lady from getting mugged her strawberry Clip turned into the same skull marking on her wrist. It changed when she wanted it to, it was a white skull with 4 teeth and 2 outer fangs longer than the teeth with no jaw.

At first, she was startled. It was until after her Kaa-san died that she realized that she could do two things with these _things. _She could take away life and give life 'Seishi' is how she decided to call it. 'Jinsei' for the white light that came from her hands when she healed, fixed or revived things. And 'Shiki' when she drained, hurt or took away the life of things. Never a Human or Animal; she would die before harming anyone. She realized something else, she could see the dead. Literally. So, she kept to herself and started to look after her Family.

A 5 year old girl was crouching on front of the patch of flowers and broken vase that had water knocked over. Her hand was set over the floor in concentration, unknown that she was being watched the water raised and her hand moved to focus it to go inside the vase. There was a gasp, she turned her head quickly to the group of kids about her brother's age. They gave her frightened looks as they backed up, "w…what kind of freak are you?" her insides twisted as they ran off.

"Nee-chan" the ghost of the 2 year old boy whispered, she smiled at him and then picked up to flowers. As her strawberry clip shifted, she raised her hands over the flowers as they glowed white after a few moments they restored. "Arigato" he thanked her, she beamed with a small nod she walked away. Just a block away her tears began to slip: _"w…what kind of freak are you?"_. Those words hurt, she stopped walking altogether and raised her hand to wipe her tears,

A 6 year old girl walked down the street to see a man ran away, she turned the block and her she gasped horrified. Dropping her Lunch Box and umbrella, her small hands shot towards her mouth. There was a teen collapsed in the corner of the street, the abandoned car covering his body from view, blood pooling around him as the rain washed it off. His breathing grew shakier; she could hear a snapping sound coming from him. "S…Seishi" she whispered running forward. "Jinsei" dropping to her knees beside the teen her hands moved towards his torso.

The white light glowed, it spread all over his body and she pushed herself for minutes to keep the same large pressure on him until he was completely healed. When the white energy began to flicker off, her clip shifted back to a Strawberry and she was able to sigh in relief. Standing up, she walked towards her umbrella and Lunch Box she picked it up and continued to walk home. Just out the door, everything spun and her eyes fluttered shut as she collapsed to the side. She's never used so much power before. Then, a woman with a bullet stumbled by; this was going to be a long day.

A 7 year old girl tilted her head confused as a group of thugs ran out of the Classroom, she blinked and walked in only for her eyes to widen in horror. Her Teacher. Her _pregnant_ teacher was clutching her abdomen whimpering and crying as blood began to pool around her. At the sound of a chain, she was snapped out of her fearful shock and ran towards her teacher "c…call and ambulance Yuzu" Yuki-sensei pleaded, the girl looked at the chain that was starting to come out of the woman's stomach and the small hand and she gasped.

The baby was about to die, it wouldn't make it to the Hospital, "Seishi" she whispered. The woman's sky blue eyes looked at her confused and tearful, "please trust me Sensei" she said and set her hands on the woman's abdomen. Even if her teacher hated her, or was scared of her afterwards; she would save the baby's life. After long minutes the wound was gone her shoulder slumped forward exhausted. She's never healed two beings at the same time. If she saved the baby, Yuki-sensei would get worse and if she healed Yuki-sensei the baby would have died for sure.

"Yuzu…" the girl looked down, "thank you so much" the girl gasped as she found herself pulled into an embrace, "you're an angel" brown eyes teared up.

An 8 year old girl tilted her head at the baby, he had Yuki-sensei's beautiful sky blue eyes and Kiryu-san's dark blue hair. He was a beautiful baby. They stared at each other and she giggled, as the baby cooed grabbing her finger in a strong hold. After the incident a year ago, Yuki-sensei promised to keep her secret to herself. She was happy to be able to rely on someone who didn't think of her as a freak or a weird creep like the other kids who've stumbled upon her abilities. She was special, just like an angel is what her beloved teacher said.

"Well, children I must go now, but do pay attention to your new teacher, okay?" multiple 'Hai' came from the room. The young woman crouched down on front of her favorite student, the quiet, calm and shy Yuzu Kurosaki. The opposite of her Fraternal Twin Karin, "and you young lady, take good care of yourself" she smiled and gave a firm nod. Yuki-sensei stood and her beautiful onyx hair followed behind her as she walked out of the Class. She was beautiful, her long hair, her fair skin, her stunning eyes. She wanted to be like her when she grew up.

A 9 year old girl frowned, okay _maybe_ she should have told her brother about learning Martial Arts from Tatsuki-chan, but she hadn't really expected him to come from behind and startle her. It was purely reflex on which she threw him over her, then Karin-chan had to make matters worse by telling her about the bullies she had. Older kids, kids like his age. It had been one of the reasons she decided to stay after school, but then she started to like Gymnastics and became really, really good at it. "Yuzu" Ichigo said "if they bother you, just tell me I'll scare them away"

Her brother was truly a protector. When Kaa-san died and the neighborhood kids started to bug them because they were 'orphans' Otou-san had been grieving so she didn't blame him for not being there for them the first 2 months. Onii-chan was always protecting them, so that's why she decided to look after them and take care of the chores. Karin decided to stop crying and become really strong. She almost couldn't believe it had been 5 years since her beloved Kaa-san was gone. They were moving on, but something she was grateful for was her father's antics.

She had caught her brother's smile when he looked away pretending to be annoyed, or Karin's small curve of the lips as her Otou-san whined in the background. He made them smile. Even if its just a little. They were happy and she couldn't ask for more. Looking around her hand reached out as the plates from the top shelf came floating down on her hands; her abilities weren't only about life and death. They came in handy for Housework too. "Yuzu, Ichigo is being mean to daddy~!" a voice called out. She giggled.

A 10 year old girl drew her brows together, she had come with her Otou-san to the Hospital because he needed to talk to one of the Doctor's here. She didn't realize that the Doctor also, happened to be the Hospital's Director her Otou-san was currently annoying. She saw his fingers twitch and blue energy gather and dissipate every few minutes. Until he clenched his fist and slammed the door shut on their faces. It even made her waist length plaits to go flying back at the force behind it. Both Kurosaki blinked "I think he's upset Otou-san"

"He owes me, Ishida! Oi! Ishida open the door!" he pounded on the door, she gasped before scolding him that this was a Hospital where ill people were. The door opened and the man glared at her father, he then eyed her critically and she swallowed. Hard. He pushed his glasses up and commented that she should wait in the Lobby "don't listen to him Yuzu, you can go see the patients and play Nurse" her father stated enthusiastically. She bowed and apologized for his behavior before walking down the Hall. A woman sobbing made her stop; her gentle heart wouldn't let her walk away from that.

The woman said that her son was really ill, he had Leukemia and it was diagnosed late. He had less than 2 weeks to live. She asked a Nurse to take the woman for some Tea and as soon as they were gone she went in. The boy was about her brother's age, if not a bit older. Shaggy, spiky black shoulder length hair with several piercings, he was pale and she doubted that was his normal skin color. "Seishi" she tried healing him, but it didn't work she only had a few minutes to figure out what to do. Then, her eyes widened _'that's right, Leukemia is a living organism so it has a Soul'_ she thought.

Raising her hand, she began to draw out the infected blood through his pores as gently as possible. Isshin walked away with his daughter who smiled walking out of a room. Ryuuken Ishida frowned and looked inside the room, the teen was breathing properly, the bruising on his eyes and skin was gone, his pale skin tone had gained a healthy amount of color. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and looked at the happily skipping girl talking animatedly with her father on their way out. He ordered tests to be done. _Negative_ his eyes widened. He re-read the chart again, the Cancer was just gone.

An 11 year old girl gasped, she jumped twisting her body in midair she leaned her body back and let it fall down, as expected the Hollows followed. Her hands caught hold of the bar and she swung her body up to stand on it and run. Roars followed, it was late and nobody really wandered these streets unless they were Residents. She gasped seeing the claws flying her way, jumping up she did a summersault to land behind the Hollow and as her bracelet began to glow she sensed the Reiatsu approaching. Ducking, she swung her leg out as her hands twisted in a circle around the metal bar causing the Hollow to stumble back. Jumping down once again she caught one of the Bridge's wires and pulled herself up to make it to the top.

As soon as her feet touched the white cement that was the main support of the Bridge she let her legs spread into splits as the Hollow dived past her. Pushing herself up, Yuzu looked back as her waist length plaits moved with her head movement. There was a Hollow diving for a Spirit with juicy amounts of Reiatsu, with her bare hands she slid down the bridge despite the burning sensation. Tackling the Spirit over the Bridge the Hollows didn't see as she caught herself on the beams under and hurried to the other side to climb up. "N…Nee-chan!" 3 Hollows were diving straight for them, the Spirit was held closer. Her skull marking on her wrist glowed and morphed to a Scythe.

Grasping the rod, she turned quickly, cutting through the creatures, they turned to dust. The Scythe morphed back into her Skull tattoo. The tattoo that Karin and Ichigo could now see and she thought it strange. She gasped the Spirit cried out and blue light flickered at her feet as she appeared on air as the Hollow crashed to the ground. Her Skull small mask-clip at the side of her head vibrated, "Shiki" her hand began to glow with black Reiatsu and as soon as it bolted at her. It roared as her bare hand touched its body. It roared again and then it turned to dust. Looking ahead as the last of the Hollow turned to dust, blue light flickered at her feet and she appeared on the ground "find a Shinigami, its not safe here"

"Yuzu…?" her eyes widened turning to the new comer, standing behind her black robes and a large sword.

"Onii-chan"


	3. Ichigo's realization

"Wait, wait, wait" Ichigo said holding out his left hand as his right rubbed the bridge of his nose "you've had these powers since mom was alive, people saw you use them and were scared of you, that's why you were bullied?" he asked. Karin looked at her Twin, then her brother.

"I really don't think that's the point Ichii-nii" she said "she can see Spirits, Hollows, she _can _fight them" his eyes narrowed, now realizingthe dangers his little sister had been exposed to all these years.

"Why didn't you tell me? Us" he asked, Karin gave a nod of agreement.

"We're family, aren't we?" Yuzu looked down at her lap ashamed,

"I didn't want you to be scared of me too" she whispered her answer.

"Yuzu" her brother said softly, her shoulders shut as she fisted her dress.

"You don't get it Ichigo" she said looking up, tears brimming in her eyes "I can kill with a single touch. Do you realize how dangerous I could be?" his eyes widened. Karin looked stunned, "it's true I can heal, I can give life, but it's the two sides of one coin" she said.

"…Hey" he began "we're not scared of you, we're not really normal in the end. We communicate with _dead_ people" he said stressing the point, she smiled sniffing, Karin grumbled before throwing her shoe at a Spirit annoying her. He then crossed his arms, as she looked up wiping her tears.

"You know…" she began "I hated it, my Powers I didn't want them I hated them I just wanted to be normal, but then" he shifted "I realized that these Powers could help a lot of people, life and death. I disliked 'Shiki' because it took away the life of someone, even if I didn't harm anyone. I saved a lot of lives using that Power. Now, I liked them both, I couldn't see myself without the both of them" his eyes widened "its true 'Shiki' is dangerous, but in a way so is 'Jinsei'. They're both part of me and I have to accept that, I can work with both" _'just like the Hollow and old man Zangetsu'_ he thought.

"Thanks. I just realized something" he stood, both girls looked at him confused "I have to go, I'll be fine, but just in case don't go near any strong Hollows" he paused left out the door before returning "and no fighting the Arrancar" he then left.

"He's being weird again" Karin remarked, Yuzu stared at the door before gasping.

"I think I get it now" she whispered, the darkness that has been lurking around her brother's Reiatsu. Now, she realized why it felt so familiar it was a Hollow's. A Hollow that was part of his Soul, sure they now knew and it was confirmed that her brother was a Shinigami. Ichigo walked down a lane with abandoned warehouses on either side. He stopped at one and walked in. The light behind him disappeared as the entrance was closed off, he entered _'its him…' _

"Good job findin' this place. Looks to me like ya finally decided to join us." Shinji said. "I must say I'm impressed that you found this place considering how much you suck at controlling and sensing Reiatsu. Although, we did pump out as much Reiatsu as we could to make it easier on ya." He adjusted his cap. "So, Ichigo, you're here because ya finally decided to join us, right?" the teen looked up,

"Yeah right!"

"Whaaaaaaat?" Shinji did a double take.

"Me join you? Get real! I'm here…to use you." The teen stated,

"Say what?" the other Vizards shifted looking at the boy, as the blonde's expression changed.

"I'm not joining anyone, but you'll teach me how to suppress my inner hollow." Ichigo said

"Looks like you're seriously underestimatin' us. We're not teachin' you anything dumbass!" the blonde called out

"I'll make you tell me." The strawberry replied,

"How?" Shinji questioned challenging him. Ichigo looked at him with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'll beat it outta you."

"Don't make me laugh." The blonde hissed, the teen was quiet for a moment, before pulling his Substitute Shinigami Badge out of his rear pant pocket and changing into his Shinigami form in one fluid moment, flying towards the unofficial leader of the Vizards. Shinji grabbed his Zanpakuto and looked at his attacker.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way." The two clashed in midair, exchanging blows. Sparks flew from the friction of the blades smashing up against each other. The Vizard suddenly noticed something and sent Ichigo crashing down to earth with a burst of spiritual energy. He recovered quickly. "Damn it!" The rest of the Vizards watched the two battle, different expressions on their faces. They continued to clash and exchanged blows as the other Vizards turned their heads watching.

"Hey, that Ichigo boy is pretty good to fight on par with Shinji." Rose commented,

"Idiot! Take a closer look! Shinji isn't taking him seriously." Lisa snapped at him.

"It looks to me that Ichigo-kun isn't fighting with everything he's got either." Hachi remarked

"He's definitely scared." Love stated,

"Scared? Of what?" Mashiro asked obvious to the obvious fact.

"His Hollow." Kensei answered, his eyes narrowed watching the duo "that punk's so scared, he's trying to fight without calling his Hollow out. We've been trying to recruit this guy and this is the level he's at?" Hiyori's face turned one of disgust and annoyance.

"Where are you going Hiyori?" Mashiro called out,

"Hachi, add another five layers to the barrier." Hiyori ordered,

"Alright." The pink-haired giant nodded. The two combatants had stopped for a moment, standing on air and looking at each other in silence.

"Ichigo, you're…" the blonde man was cut off by a loud voice,

"Shinji! Tag out!" Said Vizard was met in the face with a slap from Hiyori's sandal. Hard. The poor man went flying out the window of the warehouse. Hiyori glared at Hachi who was staring in a mixture of fear and shock. "I told you to add five layers!" Hiyori yelled at the stunned Vizard.

"I didn't have enough time!" he protested

"Well, that's fine." She turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, lemme tell you something. You got the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?" he asked frowning,

"Yeah, we're definitely thinkin' about lettin' you become one of our comrades. The thing is, it ain't your choice." Hiyori stated,

"What do you mean?" Ichigo demanded.

"It means it's our decision. It doesn't matter if you wanna join us or not. After we see your strength, we'll decide whether we want you… or not. That's it. Think about it." Ichigo blinked. "You don't have any choice in the matter! If you're powerful, we'll let ya join us. We'll even teach you how to suppress your Hollow. But if you're weak, then forget it. We'll leave ya to become a Hollow and die a pathetic death. Now if ya get the picture, turn into a Hollow already! Let's see how powerful you are." Hiyori started walking away from him,

"I refuse" Hiyori stopped walking

"You just don't get it" she turned around "I told you, it ain't your choice!" Pink Reiatsu surrounded her and a white substance began forming on her face. After fully materializing on the side of her head, it resembled a cross between a Human skill and a Rhino with pink on it '_A Hollow?' _the teen thought "If you're too scared to turn into a Hollow, I guess I have no choice. I'll draw that Hollow of your out by myself! Even if I have to beat it out of ya!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Love called out trying to ease the tension

"Easy Hiyori!" Rose said

"Hyori!" Mashiro said looking at the blonde, as soon as the battle began they watched.


	4. Abrupt turns and changes

**I had this Story abandoned, thank you to my faithful followers for messaging me and reminding me.**

**I know this Chapter is short, but the one to come will be extremely long and it will take place in Sereitei during the Vandenreich Second Invasion.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuzu glumly looked at her now short hair, she had it cut after her brother stumbled into her fighting the Hollows, and he didn't comfort her about it until a few weeks after and by then Karin, himself and her had a serious conversation regarding their individual powers. When he went missing for about a month she didn't question it since she could sense where he was a few days after he disappeared, and even though they didn't speak of it Karin and herself had a silent agreement on helping their brother when time came.

But now…they had woken up in their house and everyone was unconscious, Karin looked tense to her left as they walked through the Town looking around for others, something was different-the air felt different, but the continued to walk looking for anyone else that was awake, even their father was gone and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Hey, I sense Tatsuki-chan over here, come on" Karin said, she gave a nod and ran after her when a powerful Reiatsu filled the area causing them to stumbled, "let's hurry!" they ran faster than they've ever done.

"Otou-san!" Tatsuki, Mizuro, Keigo, Chizuro, and Don Kanoji were there with the Shinigami she had seen around Town.

"Gin!" she gasped turning to the beautiful woman, her eyes landed on the pale skinned man she was hovering over as she sobbed. His hand began to turn into particles, barely registering Tatsuki's protests and Karin's call to her name she ran towards both Shinigami and set a hand on the busty woman's shoulder, "you're…Ichigo's little sister," the woman whispered brokenly with a small nod she smiled slightly.

"I can help him," hope filled the woman's eyes who's stunning blue eyes reminded her of Yuki-sensei's own bright blue eyes. It made her want to help her even more, closing her eyes "Seishi," her clip morphed into its trademark skull and her hands raised to the man's torso just above his Saketsu and Hakusui, "Jinsei," her hands glowed white in Reiatsu and she steadily kept a pulse and as his wounds began to slowly disappear her eyes looked at his injured hand that was filling on the piece of skin that was missing, _'that's good…'_ she thought, he was no longer turning into Reishi Particles.

"!" he jolted awake, his sky blue eyes snapping open and he took a long gasp of air, he slumped back against the stone he was and took several greedy breaths. He had literally come back alive. Her hands stopped their healing and her hand gently was set on his chest as her arm wrapped around his shoulders helping him sit up,

"Slowly," she instructed gently, "calm, slow breaths…you're okay," he seemed to realize that he wasn't injured and inspected himself in awe, "he'll be fine now, Shinigami-san," Rangiku choked a sob and threw her arms around the pale man crying repeating his name over and over. Yuzu stood stumbling slightly and shaking her head, before going to her sister's side who was fussing over her father's side, letting her white Reiatsu spread though him she restored some of his Reiatsu and Reishi and let herself sit beside him.

"Stay away from me, you freak!" Karin yelled at Don Kanoji who was going on about 'Karakura Red'. Yuzu looked over at the man she healed and the Lieutenant, his eyes…they were sad. He walked up to her thanking her, before picking up his sword and vanished without a trace, the busty female went to her side and prompted to punch her father in the gut making her eyes go wide as her father groaned.

"Stop pretending to sleep, idiot!" she shouted.

"You're so cruel to me…Ran-chan…" her fathered mumbled miserable, the woman's brow ticked as he sat up scratching his head and then looked over at the woman, "Rangiku!" he looked serious and Yuzu smiled, "your tears fell into your boobs, they're nice and shiny, good work!"

"Eeeh!?" Yuzu fell back at that, her father was a pervert after all! The woman whose name she assumed was Rangiku proceeded to beat him up to a bloody pulp and Karin joined her showing no mercy on her beloved Otou-san. Yuzu had to wince at how bruised his face remained once they were done with him, "there, there" she said patting his head when she turned to see Kisuke-san, Ururu-chan's and Jinta-kun's Boss appear from behind them. "Otou-san…"

"Its fine," her father reassured looking off into the distance, she just hoped her brother would be okay.

Yuzu believed him, Karin did too…

But her brother was losing the powers he treasured to protect everyone.

He was withdrawing into a depressed state.

And she wasn't allowed to restore his Powers.

So they did her best to cheer him up and help him live on like a normal High School Student;

Even if it meant training in secret.


	5. Time and Power Ups

**This is the promised long Chapter.**

**I _know_ Karin and Yuzu are a bit OC, but please bear with me.**

* * *

**_17 months later…_**

"Ah, well, he's not home right now," Karin heard Yuzu say, "eto…I don't know, but if its important I can pick it after school," she walked down the stairs to find her sister on the phone _'I wonder who is it?'_ "a badge? Ah! Yes, yes I have some time right now, I'll be there right away," she said her goodbyes and then turned to her twin, "it was Ikumi-san, Onii-chan's boss she said that Ichigo showed up last night and he didn't look good…she said he was in a hurry that he left his Badge,"

"His Shinigami Badge?" Karin asked alarmed, that thing couldn't be left around just anywhere, "c'mon let's go get it then!" her sister stumbled as she pulled her by the wrist, it seemed they were skipping Breakfast. Yuzu looked at the wooden object, there was something off about it and she wondered what it was when "-zu…Yuzu!" she blinked repeatedly, "you spaced out, are you okay?" she asked tilting her head.

"It's just…" looking at the Badge, "never mind," she stashed the object in her School Bag. It was during Lunch that the Badge felt even more off and she was pushed, Karin turned to Yuzu's cry. Her sister was clutching her hair, the wind blowing cold. "Ie!" she shouted. Karin's eyes widened at the sight of Yuzu's Soul attached to her human body, her Reiatsu spiraled out of control

"Yuzu! Yuzu, snap out of it!" light brown hair flared upwards as an explosion followed causing a beam of light to shot towards the sky followed by smoke. "Yu…zu…" the wind blew strongly around them. People were starting to gather, she pushed her sister into her body picking up her brother's badge and fled the scene with her unconscious sister and wondered; why did these sort of things happened to her family?

Brown eyes fluttered open, Karin looked down and smiled at her sister who blinked tiredly and sighed out in relief. "Sorry if I worried you," she suddenly remembered something she hadn't wanted to recall. Her brown eyes focused at the sky and she froze,

"Yuzu duck…now!" Karin and her dived off the bench and a blue light passed them destroying the bench to splinters. "What the hell?" a man in white robes approached them. Urahara's eyes widened as he looked at the Reiatsu levels that appeared in his screen,

"Oh no," he whispered,

"Urahara-san, what's wrong?"

"There are 3 Stern Ritter in Karakura Town, they're attacking Isshin-san's daughters," they flinched as he broke the boulder with his fist, "I should've realized that it wasn't just Ichigo who they wanted, they all have the same heritage," he turned grabbing his cane,

"You went after the wrong people, you bastards, Yuzu let's go!" her twin gave a nod and both their Reiatsu skyrocketed, blue and white Reiatsu flaring to life around them, "Kumori," she whispered and a black mass spread over her Sailor Fuku,

"Seishi," her Strawberry Clip glowed and the white Reiatsu turned brighter, "Shiki," a black mass began to drip from her hand and it quickly formed a Scythe.

"Let's teach there idiots they chose the wrong Town to mess with," Karin said, the black belly bearing hoodie shadowed the upper half of her body, only blue Reiatsu glowing eyes were seen, her black thigh high boots formed and her gloved hand clenched, "you really shouldn't have destroyed that Soul," she whispered,

"Big talk for little girls," Buzzbee said, "come then," Karin's lips curled up to a hiss, she bolted first and engaged him in hand to hand combat, they could probably take them if they went a two on one, but she was sure that the other guys would jump in. "You're too slow," his elbow swung down and she vanished, "what?"

"Idiot, I may be human, but you should seriously stop underestimating me!" Karin yelled from behind him her fist glowing a blue light, _'Hakai, this should break some bones,'_ she thought and an explosion followed, to her shock he was mostly unaffected and his coat was blown away, then she noticed it the blood line pattern, _'no way…who are these guys!?'_ she raised her arm to shield herself from the kick that sent her flying back,

He appeared behind her and sent her pummeling down, she noticed the shower of arrows too late, but then suddenly Yuzu was on front of her semi-injured protecting her. The Scythe twirled in her hands, and it blocked the arrows. She turned quickly and swiped at her, dodging her attacks every time Bambietta jumped high aiming a kick Yuzu ducked out of the way, and blocked once more.

She backed into a wall, and the Quincy made a move with an arrogant smile on her face "I have you Shinigami" However, Yuzu ducked away in the nick of time, and Bambietta ended up destroying part of the wall she had closed into before. The Scythe continued to twirl in her hands, fending off the Quincy's attempts at wounding her.

The Quincy continued to swipe, kicking and shooting arrows. She lunged, trying to trap Yuzu, but she backed off, and her kick destroyed the ground as well. Turning Karin's fist hit her on the face causing her to stumble and before she could swing her sword, the black haired girl's leg made contact with her torso sending her flying back,

The third person remained watching from the sidelines, Karin's eyes narrowed slightly _'maybe Yuzu's right, he's probably some kind of high ranking solider, but still…'_ her eyes flashed to Buzzbee's defensive blood Reishi, _'how is he able to do that too!?'_ they couldn't be the same, these guys weren't Shinigami or Hybrids like them, _'wait,'_ her mind flashed to her brother's bespectacled friend and realization dawned her like a ton of bricks.

"Yuzu…" she began, "they're Quincies!" her sister gasped managing to dodge Bambietta's attack just momentarily. _'The arrows, it makes sense now,'_ the girl thought watching Yuzu's battle. Buzzbee had yet to attack her, the Quincy took out her Sword Yuzu stepped closer and closer to the ground, blocking each of Bambietta's attacks with the Scythe's.

Karin cried out caught her attention, for this very reason she was cut down and her sister called out her name. There was no way they could win like this…brown eyes dimmed as she began to pummel into the ground, when strong arms caught her "I have you Yuzu-tan," a familiar deep voice spoke and she almost smiled.

"Kisuke-san," she was set on the ground, "Kisuke-san behind you!" Urahara's eyes widened managing to draw Benehime in the nick of time as a sword clashed against his sealed Zanpakuto, to his shock it began to cut through his sword and his eyes narrowed taking in the fair skinned man's features _'so he's the one who broke Ichigo's Bankai'_ he swung his leg and the other wisely dodged.

"Don't engage this one, he's stronger than the others," he warned, "stay put,". Karin scoffed wiping the blood form her lip and proceeded to jump landing with one foot on his head, and jumped off. This made the Quincy lose his balance and stumble forwards with a glare at the girl.

"Nice look on your face, Mohawk freak," she taunted, only to be seized up by the neck. Yuzu couldn't take it anymore, her Reiatsu flared to life once more and a blinding light followed,

"Jigoku kara koken'nin shinigami," Karin's eyes widened, raising her legs she kicked off against the Quincy's chest and vanished only to disappear into the light. Urahara watched along with the others as the blinding light slowly began to vanish, "I've had enough of you, I saw what you did…killing so many people for a petty goal," the upper half of her face was shadowed, tears sliding down her cheeks, "hurting Rukia-chan and Onii-chan's precious friends, hurting Karin-chan and Kisuke-san, I defienetly won't forgive you,"

"W…What is that!?" Bambietta exclaimed, Urahara could only watch stunned at the form the girl was covered in, her sister in a similar state of power. _'She was influenced more by Hell than I realized…it seems she is able to share that power as well,'_ he thought.

Yuzu's skull clip was now large over her head the teeth covering most of her bangs and the long teeth at its sides down her jaw, on her forearms and waist in a similar fashion of a corset looking like claws and a skull on her back were a golden armor and her Sailor Fuku was now completely black and tattered, the Scythe had turned menacing looking with sharp turns and a skull design at its base where the blade and rod connected.

Karin's clothes were the same her Fullbring clothing was also tattered, a skull clad armor was on the top of top left side of her head a vertebrate trailing down her back and the armor covered her shoulders, arms and waist, down to her left leg, unlike Yuzu's black chain in a shackle on her left hand she had no chains other than the armor. "I told you, you chose the wrong Town and people to mess with," her right sclera was black and her eye was glowing silver.

"Wha-!?" Buzzbee stood watching as Yuzu appeared on the ground on front of him and made a sharp turn towards him, her hands clutching on hard to her scythe. He jumped into the air, when he suddenly sucked a sharp breath, blood sprayed Yuzu appeared on the ground her bangs covering her expression as the Quincy fell to the ground and gritted his teeth.

Bambietta coughed out blood as Blut Vene was broken through, just as she was ready to use Seiren Glove a black chain wrapped around her and her body met another's painfully. Karin held the other end of the chain and the eyes of her skull clad armor began to glow purple and Yuzu raised her hands and swung down a white energy covered in black lining.

"Shi no karui," both girls said, _'light of death?'_ and Yuzu frowned, "they're gone," Urahara turned to Hageswalch and he was indeed retreating into black shadows, _'so they escaped death by seconds,'_ he mused and the power was deactivated, Karin just fell to her knees seemingly dazed, but Yuzu's nose began to bleed and her skin quickly lost color and she began to collapse, _'shit, a drawback?'_ he wondered catching her before she hit the ground.

"Since when did you have powers?" he questioned, Karin panted her limbs trembling with effort and looked at him through black locks.

"So you really didn't know," she said and slowly began to sit back, "I was 4, I think Yuzu was too, but we didn't start using them until after Kaa-chan died." Karin looked ahead with blank eyes, "Ichii-nii figured it out, we promised not to fight the Arrancar Hollow guys and he disappeared for a month after that, then, when he finally came back home…he lost all his powers, Yuzu and I promised to protect him, like I said…its our turn to protect Ichii-nii and we have the power to back it up,"

That was how they found themselves in Hueco Mundo with Orihime healing Yuzu after she was done with her, Urahara glanced at the light brown haired girl from time to time and she had an idea what he wanted to ask, _'its so obvious,'_ she thought standing up, Chad looked up at her as she made way towards the blonde and dropped beside him.

"When Yuzu came to after Ichii-nii saved her from Hell, she gained this new power-what you saw was just a layer of it, but she's just human and she can't control it well so she shares it with me, the thing is that I can only borrow the guardian power…Yuzu died in there, I never set a foot there so she's got the reaper power of a Togabito, her Scythe got scarier than it had done earlier, I bet if she were to able to full use it on her own she'd be toe to toe with Ichii-nii,"

"W…What?" Orihime looked horrified at how casual she was talking about her sister's death,

"Yuzu can't be killed, well she could, but unlike you she can revive herself that's part of her power," Karin stated with a shrug, "she really doesn't use it, but she used it on the fox faced snake creepy Shinigami on the War because Rangiku-san was crying, I think she reminded Yuzu of our Kindergarten Teacher Yuki-sensei, the first person to accept Yuzu with powers and all even though she was just a regular human,"

"If she were a Shinigami, she'd fully master the Power on her own," Urahara mused, "the 'guardian' power you spoke of, can she only let you use it? Karin tilted her head and shrugged,

"There wasn't really anyone to share it with, Oyaji doesn't know about us, you can't sense our Reiatsu unless we let you that's what's special about having these powers for over a decade," Karin answered, "those guys were Quincy, weren't they?"

"What do you know of it?" his eyes narrowed,

"Not much, but we somehow have Quincy blood in us and we're able to use a few techniques," she answered, "I bet it isn't on dad's side of the family, we got all the monstrous Reiatsu from him," she added dryly.

"Your mother, Masaki-san; she was a Pureblooded Quincy like Ryuuken-san, Ishida-kun's father, they were engaged when they were teenagers to keep the Quincy Bloodline pure, but your mother met your father and they fell in love," Urahara said getting straight to the point, Chad and Orihime were shocked to silence while Karin shrugged.

"I guess I'm not that surprised, Yuzu always suspected mom wasn't just a normal human and she was right," the girl said with a sigh, "like always,"

"Like always?" he arched a brow,

"Yeah, Yuzu's a heck lot smarter than she lets on, could get College Calculus done in less than a minute, that's why Don Kanoji is always trying to recruit her," it was his turn to remain stunned to silence, suddenly a dense Reishi approached quickly as the Tent was destroyed Karin cursed, Urahara had tackled her down to shield her as had Chad done with Orihime and the blue haired Arrancar had sent a shockwave to lessen the damage, only when their eyes opened they were unharmed and the area around them was completely destroyed.

"What…?" a white thin dome surrounded them, they all turned to the girl in a Sailor Fuku standing with her arms outstretched, another wave of explosions followed. "This Reiatsu…" Urahara frowned _'this is no good,'_ he thought, this Reiatsu belonged to Juhabach, "Yuzu-tan, how long can you hold this Barrier for?" her nose was starting to bleed again, _'that's not a very good sign'_ his jaw became set.

"10 minutes, nothing can penetrate it," she answered, Karin crawled up and shut her eyes in concentration.

"there are 5 guys with him, 3 of them are the ones who came after us," she said opening her eyes and glared, "Urahara, hug Yuzu"

"Huh?" she sighed and gave him an exasperated look.

"I'm not gonna let that guy do it, if she's gonna do it then its going to be with someone she's familiar with now hug her dammit!" she said pointing at the Arrancar, grey eyes stared stunned, _'do it…?'_ what on earth was she saying at a time like this? Grimmjow smirked, Chad and Orihime were blushing and Karin face palmed, "what the hell are you thinking!? just hug her and her barrier gets a power boost from your Reiatsu!"

"Thank goodness," Orihime breathed out in relief, Yuzu gasped as her barrier strengthen turning a red color, "why did it change color?" she asked in panic, "oh no, red isn't a good color, we're going to die, aren't we?"

"Where the hell is she getting this from?" Karin gave a nod agreeing with Grimmjow's notion,

"It changes color based on someone else Reiatsu," Urahara mused impressed, "is this your defensive power?" the girl gave a nod, another wave of explosions followed and she winced, they were more powerful than before as if noticing this, she was pulsed closer to the blonde and that reassured her.

"It's the only defensive power I have actually,"

"You're kidding," the Arrancar didn't look as relaxed as he had before, Karin gave him a strange look.

"You're welcome to grab her if you want to add another layer and save us from our inevitable death," she said with a shrug, "I'm out of Reiatsu or I'd help, they don't have much Reiatsu and they'll run out fast who knows how long is this gonna take, that guy feels much stronger than Ichii-nii,"

….

Orihime, Chad, Karin and Grimmjow were sleeping, Yuzu panted worn out Urahara sympathized having kept the barrier on long past her limit would take a toll on her body later, the only reason she hadn't fainted was because his Reiatsu was keeping her from doing so they waited several minutes about and no Reiatsu reappeared, nor were they returning "you can release the barrier,"

"H…Hai," immediately her body slumped and he held her close, carefully he laid her set her on the ground. Telling her to rest she seemed ready to protest, but promptly fell unconscious as if on cue he received a call from Akon questioning what had occurred. Morning came and they were speaking about the twin's power.

"W…What?" Orihime looked worried.

"I can't use Hell's or the Togabito's Power everyday…its too powerful, I can use it once every 13 days, that is the shortest time I've been able to reduce it too, my Soul takes too much strain and if I push past any more of my limit I'll die and my Soul could be destroyed," both teenagers looked pale,

"W…What about sharing it with Karin-chan?"

"it's the same thing, I still have to activate it and giving her a power boost, I still take damage for her use of it, it won't work if you heal me or I heal myself, it'll make the wait period longer, I've tried" that was the very reason Karin was up and about arguing with Grimmjow as they crossed the Desert, "Kisuke-san you look worried," grey eyes blinked, the blonde turned back to face the girl who was wearing his stripped hat.

"I was thinking about your powers, Kurosaki-san mentioned you can revive yourself," her arms tightened around his shoulders unconsciously,

"Hai, Seishi doesn't have drawbacks I fully mastered my Fullbring over 5 years ago and my body's stamina can hold it as long as I have Reiatsu,"

"I see, the only drawback is the Power you gained from Hell," he said looking ahead, Yuzu was currently getting a piggy back ride from the blonde scientist and then frowned slightly, Orihime thought such occurrence was rare and cute so she took many photographs, Yuzu coughed slightly and cleared her throat.

"There's someone there, they're alive" Yuzu said looking at the blue flames. Grimmjow turned at her words and vanished in Sonido and Karin followed taking Orihime with her. "I wonder if Midori-chan is safe," she whispered in worry,

"Friend?" the blonde questioned

"The only human friend Karin and I have, actually, she knew Kaa-chan as well...being around us for years made her develop her own Reiatsu similar to ours, she can see Spirits and Hollows and they can't sense her, but I'm sure those people could," the Quincy that is, he assumed so as well and chose not to say anything. "A Shinigami?"

"That's…!" Chad ran forward, "Ashido-san!"

"Ashido-san?" Orihime questioned,

"He was a Shinigami who helped us when we were trapped in the Menos Fortress when we came to save you, the entrance collapsed and he was trapped inside, he stayed behind to fight to help us. I didn't know he was still alive,"

"By the looks of his wounds, he had a play date with the Quincy," Karin said,

"Karin-chan!" Orihime scolded,

"What?" her eyes narrowed, don't get her wrong, she liked Orihime-chan very well, but if she tried to boss her around she was going to know who Karin Kurosaki really was when she was pissed off. Her idiot father, Ichigo and Yuzu were used to her sadistic personality and she wasn't going to change just because someone wanted her to.

Heck, as if.

"Karin-chan don't start," Yuzu said and looked around sensing out, "there's a lot of Hollow Reiatsu at least 200 Km ahead, there is about 40…ah, they're dropping in numbers quickly," Nell ran forward, "wait, there's a—!"

BOOM!

* * *

**If you're all asking what the technique names mean then see the other page, I'll post the complete total of Yuzu and Karin's Abilities and their names.**

**I hope you keep reading my Story.**

**Sayonara, for now anyways.**


	6. Power Abilities

**Yuzu Kurosaki's Power and Abilities Profile:**

Natural Abilities

Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Yuzu is in top shape and is quite healthy for her young age. Yuzu has been trained in martial arts since she was just a child by a retired Dojo Teacher. Having been in Gymnastics throughout her Elementary School days, she has shown a unique fighting ability by using her surroundings to her favor. Yuzu is shown to be very agile being able to perform several back flips and dodge with great reflexes, having used Martial Arts against Hollows to avoid using her Powers she is in top form.

Enhanced Strength: Even while not having her Powers activated Yuzu has been known for defeating Hollows by a kick, having smashes its head against the ground or have thrown Hollows a few feet away effortlessly.

Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even before learning Bringer Light and Hirenkyaku, Yuzu was always very fast and agile fighter. She has great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. A trait she shares with her brother Ichigo, she can strike quickly before her opponents has an opportunity of attacking or defeating them before them realizing it themselves, she has the speed to keep up with a Quincy of Stern Ritter Caliber.

Enhanced Durability: While only a pubescent girl, Yuzu can wistand various attacks from her enemy without being unable to move or falling unconscious.

Keen Intellect: Despite her gentle, kind-hearted, motherly nature Yuzu is very analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In school, Yuzu has always had top grades despite being remarked by her sister Karin that she has been greatly holding back on her Intelligence and its implied she is a genius. Yuzu can quickly think of a plan into defeating her enemy despite being under the pressure of haywire emotions.

Spiritual Awareness: Even when she was a child Yuzu had always been able to see, hear, speak, touch with Spirits and has been able to communicate with them before the death of her mother. It has been known that she can detect the condition of a person by sensing their Reiatsu, she can also sense her Family mainly being Ichigo when he was inside Hachigen Ushoda's Barrier, even in a different Dimension like Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

Fullbring:

Seishi (生死 / Life & Death) is the name of Yuzu Kurosaki's Fullbring. Her object of affinity to activate her Fullbring is her Strawberry Clip. Seishi is a rare-type of Fullbring, her Strawberry Clip takes form of a Skull resembling that of a Kushanda's Mask with 4 teeth and 2 long outer fangs with no jaw, it is a white color with several cracks.

• Jinsei (人生 / Life): Jinsei is a white-silver tinted colored Reiatsu that Yuzu is able to manipulate through her hands. It gives her the ability to heal any living being, repair any broken object. Jinsei gives her the ability to give life into being that have died, by the white-silver Reiatsu glowing around her and pressing by her hands having direct contact with the being she wishes to revive.

• Shiki (屍鬼 / Death): Shiki is the black colored Reiatsu that Yuzu is able to manipulate through her hands and her weapon of choice. It has the ability to wound anyone despite defensive power, and she can break past barriers by manipulating this black reiatsu. Shiki also, has the ability to drain the life force of a living being, be it nature, insects, humans or any kind of souls; Hollows etc…

Shiki Ha (屍鬼刃 / Death Blade): Shiki Ha is a black skull tattoo that materializes on Yuzu's wrist when upon the activation of her Fullbring. The marking can turn into a liquid that can turn into a weapon, her weapon of choice is a pure black colored Scythe. Shiki Ha can be also turned into a pure black curved hilted Katana, to Dual-Swords as long as its in her weapon range use.

By concentrating on Shiki Ha Scythe Form, Yuzu can generate Black Reiryoku which sheathes itself over the blade. When she swings the Scythe at her target, one of _Shiki's _abilities are used from wounding to completely taking a life.

Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari; Buringā Raito): which is the preliminary for each high-speed movement. This speed is achieved through a variety of different uses of Fullbring. By pulling on the soul of the ground beneath their feet, Fullbringers can increase its elasticity, greatly enhancing their jumping ability as a result. In addition, by Fullbringing the air around them, they can accelerate their movements.

• Jigoku kara Koken'nin Shinigami (地獄から後見人死神 / Guardian Reaper from Hell) Jigoku kara Koken'nin Shinigami is as the name suggests, these are the newly awakened Powers Yuzu gained after her revival from Hell. These Powers are a mixture of a Kushanda (Hell's Guardian) and a Togabito (Hell Sinner) that merged with her Fullbring. Having part of a Kushanda Soul inside of her when Hell released its binding from her she is able to activate the Skull Clad-Armor for protection when she activates this Power. When she died because of the Miasma Hell bound her and became a Togabito herself, part of that corruption remained buried into the deepest parts of her Soul in which she is able to summon a single black chain that is cuffed to her left wrist. Due to training in secret her ability could last to a range from 1-4 hours, however, it had yet to be seen used longer than an hour. 'Jigoku kara Koken'nin Shinigami' has a critical side-effect: upon deactivation her soul begins to show its effects on her human body usually causing her to faint for hours, bleed from her nose to coughing out blood. A second side-effect of this ability is that Yuzu cannot use it twice a day, rather she can use it within 13 exact days from the day of deactivation.

Shi no karui (死の軽い / Light of Death) is one of "Jigoku kara Koken'nin Shinigami" abilities that Yuzu is able to use, it is yet to be known if she is able to use this technique on her own.

• Fullbring Transference: Yuzu is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring she possess to presumably other Fullbringers, but has only shared half of her power to her fraternal twin sister; Karin Kurosaki. She utilizes this method by touching her fellow Fullbringer hand.

• Enhanced Reiatsu (Spiritual Power): After activating "Jigoku kara Koken'nin Shinigami" Yuzu's own spiritual power increases ten-fold, it has been remarked by her sister that her level of Reiatsu is in par with Ichigo's Bankai form.

Other Abilities:

• Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for 'Blood,' Japanese for 'Blood Guise'): A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability.

Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for 'Blood Vein,' Japanese for 'Stilled Blood Guise'): One of two Blut abilities, Blut Vene is the defensive Blut. It had been implied by Karin Kurosaki that they discovered this abilities during the time-period Ichigo lost his Shinigami Powers. Yuzu was able to gain access to this defensive Blut, but she has yet to be seen using this Power.

Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚 / Flying Screen Step/God Step') is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído.

• Kowarenai Seitai Shōheki (壊れない整体障壁 / Unbreakable Manipulative Barrier) is Yuzu's only outer defensive power. As the name refers to, the Barrier cannot be broken or destroyed despite having taken thousands of Yhwach's Explosive Arrows, it won't come down unless she runs out of power. The Barrier's strength becomes far more Powerful when it is merged with a second Reiatsu, preferably someone with Large Reiatsu like a Captain-Class Shinigami or Arrancar. It is implied that the Barrier can remain activated even if Yuzu is unconscious as long as there is a second Reiatsu constantly feeding the Barrier.

• Visions: Yuzu is able to see a negative action by coming into contact with a person's Reiatsu as claimed when she battled the Stern Ritter and point them out on their Invasion in Soul Society.

* * *

**Karin Kurosaki's Power and Abilities Profile:**

Natural Abilities:

Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Karin is in top shape and is quite healthy for a girl her age. Karin has been trained in martial arts since she was young both Professionally and by her father; by constantly beating him up when he annoys her. Having been in Soccer throughout her Elementary School days, she has shown to have strong kicks. She has been shown to battle Hollows with Martial Arts.

Enhanced Strength: As demonstrated, her kicks were strong enough to destroy weak Hollows without the use of her Powers.

Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even before learning Bringer Light and Hirenkyaku, Karin has always had speed by having chased out neighborhood kids, or running from Hollows before she was a fighter. Karin because of her Clad-Type Fullbring uses her body without weapons to battle therefore, she has the speed to go toes to toes with Quincy of Stern Ritter Caliber.

Enhanced Durability: While only a Junior High Student Karin has great durability given her Shinigami-Quincy Heritage and years of training, she has been shown to stand after multiple assaults from Stern Ritter.

Keen Intellect: Not as intelligence as her sister Karin has been shown to be able to study the patterns of her opponents battle methods and figure out the source of their power and use it to her favor as shown when she identified the Stern Ritter as Quincy.

Spiritual Awareness: Prior to her mother's death and the after the activation of her Fullbring Karin has been able to see spirits very clearly, including Pluses, Hollows and Shinigami. Karin can also sense others from an incredible distance and through barriers as shown that she identified Yhwach and the 5 Stern Ritter attacking them through Yuzu's unbreakable barrier.

Spiritual Power: Even Prior to her meeting with the 10th Division Captain who is unaware of her Powers, Karin has been known to completely mask her Reiatsu a trait she has in common with her fraternal twin sister. Toshiro Hitsugaya mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After Ichigo lost his powers, Karin's powers have gotten stronger after long months of training with her Fullbring and she now shares the hi spec spiritual medium disposition with her brother.

Keen Aim: Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. She defeats weak Hollows by kicking a soccer ball at them, she also is able to throw Reiryoku attacks that almost never miss.

Fullbring:

Kumori (曇り / Shadow) is the name of Karin Kurosaki's Fullbring. Her object of affinity to activate her Fullbring is her Soccer Ball. Kumori is a clad-type of Fullbring, her Soccer Ball takes form of a black belly bearing hoodie with gloves attacked and thigh high boots.

• Hakai (破壊 / Destruction): Hakai is one of Karin Fullbring's offensive power, she is able to use light blue Reiryoku mixed with Reiatsu in a similar fashion to Kido. It is used in the punches that usually destroyed, and shattered objects and could cause internal damage like broken bones to completely mangling a living depending in her opponents endurance or the level of power she uses.

• Gekiha (撃破 / Crushing): Gekiha is the second offensive power of Karin's Fullbring, similar to Hakai she can use light blue Reiryoku and Reiatsu tinted for her kicks that shared the more powerful effects and could completely obliterate an Adjuchas Class Hollow, she could also create ball-shaped Reiatsu and Reiryoku with her boots that served as an explosive power that completely obliterated things from living beings to objects.

Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari; Buringā Raito): which is the preliminary for each high-speed movement. This speed is achieved through a variety of different uses of Fullbring. By pulling on the soul of the ground beneath their feet, Fullbringers can increase its elasticity, greatly enhancing their jumping ability as a result. In addition, by Fullbringing the air around them, they can accelerate their movements.

• Jigoku kara Koken'nin Shinigami (地獄から後見人死神 / Guardian Reaper from Hell) Jigoku kara Koken'nin Shinigami is as the name suggests, these are the newly awakened Powers Yuzu gained after her revival from Hell. Karin always shares these powers with her sister because she is not able to wistand it on her own, over the months she has been able to control the Kushanada's (Hell's Guardian) Power. It materializes over her Fullbring as a Skull-Clad Armor, unlike Yuzu the side-effects aren't critical she can recuperate over the strain in a couple of hours after its deactivation.

Shi no karui (死の軽い / Light of Death) is one of "Jigoku kara Koken'nin Shinigami" abilities that Karin uses this technique with her sister, gathering white-black tinted Reiatsu in her hand she launches it at her enemy, the full extent of this power has yet to be seen.

• Enhanced Reiatsu (Spiritual Power): After activating "Jigoku kara Koken'nin Shinigami" Karin's Reiatsu grows twice her regular Reiatsu, though not as powerful as her sister she is Powerful enough to be on par with a regular Captain-Class Reiatsu.

• Power Transference: Karin can transfer her powers to fellow Fullbringers, she shares part of Yuzu's Fullbring at times. It may be possible she can share her powers with her brother Ichigo Kurosaki.

Other Abilities:

• Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for 'Blood,' Japanese for 'Blood Guise'): A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability.

Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for 'Blood Vein,' Japanese for 'Stilled Blood Guise'): One of two Blut abilities, Blut Vene is the defensive Blut. It had been implied by herself that they discovered this abilities during the time-period Ichigo lost his Shinigami Powers. Karin, like her sister was able to gain access to this defensive Blut, but she has yet to be seen using this Power.

Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚 / Flying Screen Step/God Step'): is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído.

Spirit Weapon: Karin is able to materialize her Reishi, on her hands solidifying it to build a Reiryoku Sword; she usually uses Dual-Swords.

• Visions: Thought she does not have them often, she receives visions of Spirits for example when she saw Yuichi Shibata the memories of the time he saw his mother being murdered right in front of him. A side-effect of this power is that she gets sudden pains, and ends up vomiting randomly.


	7. Change of Plans: You're going home

**I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, my glasses broke so its kind of hard to correct my mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"That's…!" Chad ran forward, "Ashido-san!" _

_"Ashido-san?" Orihime questioned,_

_"He was a Shinigami who helped us when we were trapped in the Menos Fortress when we came to save you, the entrance collapsed and he was trapped inside, he stayed behind to fight to help us. I didn't know he was still alive," _

_"By the looks of his wounds, he had a play date with the Quincy," Karin said,_

_"Karin-chan!" Orihime scolded,_

_"What?" her eyes narrowed, don't get her wrong, she liked Orihime-chan very well, but if she tried to boss her around she was going to know who Karin Kurosaki really was when she was pissed off. Her idiot father, Ichigo and Yuzu were used to her sadistic personality and she wasn't going to change just because someone wanted her to._

_Heck, as if._

_"Karin-chan don't start," Yuzu said and looked around sensing out, "there's a lot of Hollow Reiatsu at least 200 Km ahead, there is about 40…ah, they're dropping in numbers quickly," Nell ran forward, "wait, there's a—!" _

_BOOM!_

The explosion caused sand to fly up and making them hit the ground, Orihime coughed as Karin pushed the Arrancar off her, "you're heavy," she complained, Grimmjow sneered in response, that's all she has to say for saving her life? Ungrateful human. Karin looked around and saw several bumps in the sand, she noticed Urahara's hat and walked towards it, after picking it up she looked around and Yuzu was nowhere to be found.

"Is everyone alright?" Chad asked as he helped Orihime up who continued to cough. "Urahara-san?" the blonde man wasn't looking at either of them, but where the explosion came from, Karin felt her blood turn to ice, crimson stained the white pure sands of Hueco Mundo making the others looking pale.

Nell looked up, she began to tremble as blood dripped on her cheek. The person shielding her collapsed to her side and she remained frozen laying on the sand, slowly she sat up and looked over at the girl, "w…wake up," she said, the girl remained unmoving and her trembling hand poked her shoulder, "wake up," images of Ichigo protecting her while he was fighting flashed her mind and her jaw began to tremble tears began to fill her eyes, "wake up! Wake up, you have to wake up!" she said shaking the girl, "Uuuuwaaaah!"

"Nelliel-sama…" Pesche whispered, he watched as the Arrancar in shape of a child turn Ichigo's sister and began to use her healing power on the girl's wounded back. Karin dropped to her knees unable to keep standing any longer, a silence reigned only the small Arrancar's wails could be heard.

"Shut up, Gaki!" Grimmjow snapped fed up with the crying, "weren't you listening to the other human, she can revive herself so quit crying!" he snapped. Nell stilled, turning to the hand on her cheek, the fingers grazed her cheek healing the small cut there and her hazel eyes lit up at the small smile she received, brown eyes closed as the hand moved away and Yuzu tried to sit up and shivered.

"W…What's on my back?" she asked feeling something slimy travel down her bare back.

"Nell can heal by fondling my voice box bunch of spit comes out," the Arrancar announced proudly, "Nell's gotta drool on ya, it can heal," she said with a large smile.

"I…isn't it vomit?" Yuzu asked shuddering,

"No, iths spit,"

"Its vomit, isn't it?"

Silence…

"Yeah, iths vomit," there was a snort somewhere behind them followed by laughter, Pesche was laughing on the ground holding his sides. Karin was muttering under her breath as she rubbed her temple looking irritated, Yuzu looked down and thanked that the front of her shirt wasn't destroyed before wincing as she felt internal damage her arm wrapped around her waist and her hand shot to her mouth as she coughed out blood.

The air turned tense, Nell looked ready to cry again so Yuzu smiled to reassure her, "this isn't because of the bomb, I was already hurt that's why I couldn't walk it happens a lot, so don't worry,"

"B…but," tearing a piece of her shirt and she now revealed her belly she held it out and the small Arrancar bashfully took it and began to clean the spit off her back. Karin slid off her shirt under her Sailor Fuku and handed it to her twin who thanked her, it was a simple white spaghetti strap shirt the cold wind blew making her shiver, she coughed again "awe you awight?" Nell asked.

"I'm fine, one of the side-effects that I get are a severe cold," Yuzu answered with a smile wrapping her arms around herself,_ 'it'd have been worse hadn't I used Blut Vene'_ she thought frowning and then gasped startled as a coat was set over her shoulders, "ah…arigato," Urahara said nothing as he crouched on front of her,

"Any other effect I should know of?"

"I really won't be able to walk for a few hours," she answered sweat dropping at how accusingly he was looking at her.

"Isshin-san will have my head if anything happens to you, try not to act this recklessly," blue flames suddenly grew behind them where the bomb had went off. Urahara's eyes narrowed, _'this was a bomb that could have killed even an Espada-Rank Arrancar…she realized that,'_ he shut his eyes and gave a sigh, "I see now," Yuzu tensed.

"Grimmjow-san, don't move" the blunette opened his mouth and shut it looking down and he noticed it. "It seems your skills will be needed after all," Urahara stood and she caught him by the hand, he frowned "its full of mines, Karin-chan go on air grab Nell-chan and move her at least 15 feet away, Orihime-chan and Sado-san please go back with Nell and keep up your barrier if one bomb goes off all of them could follow,"

"Hai!" the orengette ran towards a boulder followed by Chad, Karin used Hirenkyaku to grab Nell and Pesche followed her. Yuzu looked around, _'Quincy Reiatsu keeps them from detonating'_ Urahara realized, the girl was sitting on at least 3 bombs and he did the only thing that could save their lives.

"Eh?" Yuzu squeaked embarrassed as she was carried bridal style, embarrassed she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I see," letting her Reiatsu wash over the area he walked towards the impatient Arrancar and was set down. "Its buried deep inside," she whispered, _'they are made of Reishi'_ she thought, "Eh?" both males were looking away from her, _'did I say something wrong?'_ she thought confused.

"Pfft! Ahahaha!" Karin laughed, Yuzu could say some ecchi things without realizing it. Her hand hit the boulder repeatedly as Orihime blushed and Nell looked at her sister as if she were worshiping her, Pesche made a remark about her sister being as much of a pervert as Ichigo to which she kicked him for.

"I can use Shiki to destroy it, and I can grab one of the others that haven't detonating so you can investigate how it works," she suggested, Urahara looked defeated.

"Just do somethin' already!" Grimmjow snapped, closing her eyes as her Reiatsu shifted

"Seishi," her strawberry clip on her lose hair morphed into a skull and her hand gathered black Reiatsu and her hand touched the sand that disintegrated into nothing and when she touched the bomb it disintegrated as well, the Arrancar stepped back and muttered curses under his breath, Yuzu brought her hand back up and buried her hand into the sand disintegrating the sand around an area, white Reiatsu gathered around her hand and she touched the top of a white cylindered object she pulled it out and a barrier covered it,

"Thank you for your hard work," Urahara said taking the object that thankfully did not detonate.

"Please step back," she said with a sunny smile, Karin watched her sister set her hands over the sand and black Reiatsu and spread through the area and once the Reiatsu was gone only a large hole remained, _'scary…'_ "Kisuke-san, what's that light?" he blinked turning to his pocket and brought out his phone,

"Its from Soul Society,"

* * *

"Akon, why don't you tell us what you have found?" Kyoraku questioned, the 12th Division Scientist gave a nod and shuffled through his paperwork.

"Regarding the 2 sudden Reiatsu that suddenly appeared in Karakura Town has a match to the traces we found at the end of the Winter War," he began, "it belongs to Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu, the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sisters," surprise was shown in all the Captains, "Urahara Kisuke reported that both girls have their own Fullbring Powers, presumably for a decade,"

"Wait a sec, why are we hearing of this now?" Shinji questioned.

"He did not know, their Reiatsu is unique it cannot be sensed nor can our technology sense it," Akon answered making Mayuri narrow his eyes, "it seems that they have Quincy Reiatsu," a tense air filled the atmosphere, Hitsugaya sighed closing his eyes.

"What of the Enemy's Reiatsu making contact with them?" he asked,

"They were attacked without word, it seems their goal was to abduct them according to Urahara Kisuke, their level of power was enough to make them retreat," Akon answered.

"Are you sure they're not working for the enemy?" Soi-Fon sneered,

"That's a stupid question," they turned to Matsumoto, she bowed "I apologize for speaking rudely and out of line,"

"What makes you say that, Matsumoto-Fuktaichou?" Kyoraku questioned, "are you sure you're not speaking because of their connection to your former Captain?"

"When I met those girls I was not aware their father was Shiba-Taichou, sir" Matsumoto answered, "Hitsugaya-Taichou and I met Kurosaki Karin during our Mission in the World of the Living, from what I've seen she is a lot like her brother albeit sadistic and far more sarcastic, she has a pure heart and took her brother's place as a high medium spec when her brother lost his powers," she continued, "Kurosaki Yuzu I met during the Winter War, a few minutes before Ichigo Kurosaki arrived to battle Aizen, she is a kind-hearted, gentle girl, she holds her brother in high regard and it seems she has a motherly personality in regards of her family, Ichigo would not betray us nor would they betray him,"

"You speak with confidence,"

"I do, I will personally take responsibility if you prove me wrong," the Lieutenant stated firmly looking into the now Soutaichou's eyes,

"Is there someone else who can vouch for your statement?" her eyes flickered to her Captain,

"I am not certain, but Hitsugaya-Taichou lived with the Kurosaki during his vacations," she answered, all eyes shifted to the white haired Captain.

"I agree with Matsumoto's statement, those girls are not capable of betrayal. I will also take responsibility if this is proven wrong," the white haired captain answered opening his turquoise eyes and looked at him.

"I see, please continue Akon," the Scientist gave a nod.

"Kurosaki Yuzu has gained powers from Hell that has merged with her Fullbring," shock filled the meeting room,

"But Byakuya saw the Chain that bound her to Hell disappear!" Ukitake exclaimed,

"Hold it," Shinji spoke up again, "not all of us know what you're talkin' bout?" Rose and Kensei seemed expectant as well. Ukitake sighed softly and looked at the ground,

"After the Winter War and just before the Reigai incident, several Togabito entered the World of the Living with the purpose of luring Ichigo into Hell, for that purpose both his younger sisters were kidnapped, but before both were taken we were able to retrieve one of them, the other was taken inside," he began, "that was Kurosaki Yuzu,"

"They used Reishi masks, when those masks were broken Hell's Gates appeared and they were dragged back into Hell," Mayuri explained,

"Ichigo with the help of another Togabito entered Hell with Kuchiki-Fuktaichou, Abarai-Fuktaichou, Inoue Orihime, and Ishida Uryu to rescue her, however," he shut his eyes, "they were too late and she had died, Ichigo lost control of his Hollowfication and fully transformed and broke Hell's Gates in the process, with the hell of Abarai-Fuktaichou both Siblings made it out of Hell,"

"How is she alive?" Rose questioned sympathetic for the teen,

"We don't know, when Byakuya was visiting Ichigo knowing he was grieving he said that suddenly an unusual violet colored Reiatsu filled the area and the chain disappeared, the only conclusion we came to for the reasoning is that she hasn't committed a sin and Hell released its binding on her," Ukitake answered.

"Urahara Kisuke informed that both girls are very aware and know the full capabilities of those powers and its origins, it's a mixture of a Togabito and a Kushanada, according the Data he gathered because those powers are merged with her Fullbring she is only able to share the Kushanada power with her sister, these powers have abilities presumably the same as the Kushanada, but before he could see the full extent of that special ability the Stern Ritter managed to escape by using the Shadows,"

"Close Call huh,"

"Hai, and it seems they were deemed a threat because Yhwach himself tried to kill them in Hueco Mundo," Akon stated, multiple reactions were seen.

"How is Urahara!?"

"That fiend…! I will use my Bankai on him and watch him explode into bits!"

"Tch, bastard why go after little kids?"

"How heartless,"

"What about Shiba-Taichou's daughters?"

"Are Isshin's girls okay?"

"Yes, the girl Kurosaki Yuzu has a Barrier that saved their lives," the tension did not ease, "it cannot be penetrated even after receiving thousands of Yhwach's Explosive Arrows," sorrow fueled both senior Captains at the reminder of the way their former master died, "Urahara Kisuke merged his Reiatsu with her own to strengthen it," the scientist informed, "they are currently investigating Hueco Mundo and have found several more abilities of the Quincy," they all listened closely now,

"Continue,"

* * *

"I'm so freakin hungry!" Karin complained, a stomach growled loudly and they turned to Yuzu who was sleeping with Nell, "I guess I shouldn't complain…" she mumbled. Yuzu had been repeatedly using her powers to constantly save their lives or else they'd have long been dead, _'and she's probably got a killer headache and her body is numb'_ she thought grimly, her eyes shifted to the Arrancar.

Pesche, the freaking perverted blonde Arrancar was whispering with the huge creepy-clown looking Arrancar the had saved named Dondochakka. Then, the other one, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the blue haired former Espada was itching for a fight that much was obvious, he was leaning against the boulder eyes shut, he was meditating, not sleeping he didn't trust them enough…or so he said.

He was obviously out cold, sleeping in his 7th cloud dream.

_"Kurosaki is a pansy, i'm just here cause that Shingami promised a re-match!" Grimmjow snapped, she hissed her brother may be an idiot, an oblivious idiot, but he was not a coward._

_How dare he...!_

_"Ichii-nii isn't a pansy you bastard, i'll take you on!" two Reiryoku swords materialized on her hands and she glared at him,_

_"Nice," he grinned drawing Pantera, "let's see what you got," _

_"Shit," everything suddenly spun, 'I don't have that much Reiatsu' a blue brow arched as the swords de-materialized and her hand moved to her head,_

_"Oi, what's the matter? Runnin' away?" he taunted,_

_"Nope," he leaned close her hand moved to her mouth, "I'm gonna puke,"_

_"You better not-!"_

_"Burgh..."_

_"What the hell, you freakin' human!"_

_"What's all the noise?" Orihime questioned walking outside the tent, "ah, Karin-chan are you okay!?" she asked running towards them,_

_"Is she okay?" Grimmjow echoed entrancingly, "she vomited on me!" _

"Heh," Karin smirked at the memory. Her gaze shifted to the humans, Orihime was sleeping curled up in the blanket Urahara provided and 'the big guy' Chad was sleeping on the far corner of the Tent. Then, to the Shinigami, Ashido Kano-that's what the red head Shinigami's name was that they found, he was still unconscious. She then looked at Urahara who was typing kami-knows-what in that Hologram computer of his and she presumed was all the Data he gathered by checking out the Soldat's body that Grimmjow killed with surprisingly little trouble.

"You should get some rest Kurosaki-san," he spoke,

"How can I sleep when I know my brother and Rukia-nee are in trouble and my sister is in excruciating pain right now?" he looked startled, turning towards her for answers, "typical, she didn't tell anyone because she's used to not wanting to worry others about her," she muttered and there was something in his gaze that he knew a thing or two about that, "Yuzu's selfless like that, there are a lot of things she keeps to herself because she thinks she has to shoulder everything alone and burden herself with it because its her responsibility, the second she activated those powers she knew the full consequences of using them even I still don't know the full extent of those side-effects,"

"I see," he faced his computer once more, "you should rest, if you lose any sleep worrying about her she'll feel worse about it," giving a loud sigh she complied and let her body fall back into the blanket and shut her eyes.

**_8 hours later…_**

"Uraharaaaaaaaaaaa!" a voice came from their left, "you idiot, what are you spacing out you moron!?" a foot made contact with the blonde's face making him hit the ground, "argh! Just looking at your face pisses me off!" Hyori shouted,

"That hurt," Yuzu crawled over to the blonde in worry,

"You're acting back just like when you were a Captain being lazy and spacing out like a complete idiot, the world's gonna end and you're acting like this!" the blonde girl accused. Yuzu looked up from the blonde after healing his broken nose and gave her an inquiring look before frowning.

"Who are you?"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"There's no need to shout, we're in enemy territory"

"Who gives a cr-mph!" Urahara greeted Lisa who stared at Yuzu who was confused at the strange people that suddenly appeared.

"Thank you for coming, please escort these girls back to Karakura and make sure they're safe," he said,

"Eh!?/What!?" both girls reacted, "but Kisuke-san…!"

"You're both low on Reiatsu, we cannot keep baggage that will hold us back when we could be attacked at any second," he said, "for the next 11 days you will be of no use and we cannot protect you if those Quincy return, the best is for you both to return home and remain still until all of this blows over,"

"Nell doesn't want Yuzu to go!" the small Arrancar protested,

"I understand," the light brown haired girl whispered, she used the boulder to force herself to stand,

"What the hell was that Urahara!?" Karin demanded, "if it wasn't for Yuzu we'd all be dead! Oi, answer me—!" she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"That's enough Karin!" Yuzu yelled, she gasped taken aback her sister never raised her voice, turning to her she saw the tears that were spilling from her eyes, "we're going back, that's all there is to it," _'I get it,'_ she released the blonde who said nothing looking ahead, walking past him she supported her sister "…Hic…" with the help of Lisa they entered the Garganta.

"Nell's not moving without Yuzu," the small Arrancar declared after the Garganta shut, Pesche and Dondochakka were surprised at this declaration.

"Nell-chan…" Orihime whispered,

"Do as you like," Urahara said entering the Tent.

"Urahara-san," Grimmjow sighed exasperated,

"You're gonna see the human again, the Quincy ain't done with any of us, so just get moving and quit your whining," he stated, _'what the hell am I even saying?'_ he thought bemused. Pesche took in the changes and judging from his observations last night, the blonde Shinigami was only sending those girls back because of the youngest,

"She's still recuperating and she keeps saving us," he said,

"What?" Chad, Orihime, Grimmjow, Nell and Dondochakka were looking at him for answers.

"What Karin said about her sister's powers, if that's true the drawback of her powers is more critical, at the rate this is going she keeps using her powers to save us; she won't be able to properly heal at this rate, so he send her back,"

"That makes sense, Urahara-san was just worried about Yuzu-chan,"

"That's correct,"

"Wah!" Nell jumped at the sight of the dark skinned man, "that girl looked after Urahara after he was sealed away in a barrier for a month, so he feels like he's in her debt for taking care of him when he was in his lowest,"

"Aikawa-san," Orihime greeted the Vizard, "will Hachi-san stay with Lisa-san and Hiyori-chan?" he gave a nod.

"Yeah, he will use his Barriers to do his best to protect him, after all it was the deal he made with Soi-Fon that got Urahara trapped inside," he then looked at the Arrancar, "what's this?" Grimmjow sneered at him and Orihime stood in between them nervously trying to prevent a fight.

_'Why didn't they let Karin-chan stay? She could control him...'_ she thought worriedly.


	8. Heart to Heart: Not Your Fault

Karin looked over at Yuzu, her sister didn't do anything other than furiously eat and sleep most of the day and she knew she wanted to go back. Heck, she did too, but… What the hell was Urahara thinking sending them back with these weirdoes?

"Dammit Lisa, give me back my Zanpakuto!"

"After you do your chores,"

"You're going to use it to screw yourself, don't be so gross and give me back my—!"

WHAM!

"Chores,"

"You bitch…that hurt!

"Chores, Hiyori, Chores,"

"Fine!"

The only seemingly normal one was the pink haired giant; Hachi, he was even teaching her Kido! That made him her favorite person as of the moment, he had questioned if Yuzu wanted to join, but Yuzu politely decline telling him that she did not feel so good, she was always pale, bleeding from her nose, coughing out blood, vomiting even though, Karin knew the reason Yuzu was being so withdrawn: Urahara's harsh words had affected her.

When they first returned from Hueco Mundo, Yoruichi had been in the Warehouse with suitcases full of their things, she had packed up for them before saying that they'd have to stay here probably for months and that she had gone in her father's Gigai to pull them out with a 'sick leave' and gave them a Letter that Midori had given her.

They weren't told anything, but she knew that they were going to step into the battlefield at any given time, Yoruichi brought them Ichigo's School things saying that it should keep them busy for a while, Yuzu chose to study them and she chose to train with Lisa and Hachi, she couldn't always depend on Yuzu's Power to give her a boost.

"Something smells good," Hiyori said, "for once," Lisa smacked her upside down, Karin didn't even blink at this-it was somewhat similar to Oyaji's and Ichii-nii's interactions only more curses and violence. "Huh!?" Yuzu was cooking

"Weren't you dying just yesterday?" Lisa questioned,

"That's right, its already been 11 days," Karin said taking a seat on the table, "have you restored all of your Reiatsu?" she asked looking at her sister,

"Almost there, but since I didn't eat anything when we were…" in Hueco Mundo, "its taking a little longer than normal," Yuzu said with a smile. "Please, take a seat Breakfast is almost ready," the girl told the Vizards with a sweet smile,

"R…Right,"

Orihime was exhausted, she was low on Reiatsu and she had healed them far too many times. Grimmjow was even considering on going to Karakura and grab Yuzu, but a dark glare from Urahara made him keep his mouth shut, the last time had been yesterday and he really looked angry and so she hoped that there wasn't any unnecessary fighting.

Nell had cried too many times already, she sympathized with BawaBawa who had gotten hurt countless times to protect Nell. Dondochakka had collapsed a few times when that happened, Pesche was voicing out his plans to kidnap Yuzu to bring her back and she suspected they were conspiring to tempt Grimmjow to _actually_ do it.

"Sado-kun," she spoke up, "do you think it's a good idea to bring Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan back?" he remained silent.

"I do, but" they were Ichigo's little sisters, if they got hurt while they were with them Ichigo would never forgive Urahara, "its for the best,"

"I suppose so," she blinked watching Grimmjow storm out of the Tent looking murderous, "Grimmjow, where are you going!?" he merely sneered at her in response, she rushed into the Tent to find Urahara sitting up and wiping the blood from his lip, "Urahara-san!" she ran towards him,

"I'm fine," he reassured.

"Grimmjow's gone," Chad said,

"Its fine," Urahara said, "he needs to cool down, we must move carefully and moving rashly will get us killed, I suppose he's angry because he wants to fight the enemy," Orihime just gave a nod sitting down watching as he buried himself with work

**Karakura Town: Vizard Warehouse. April 30 0100 hours. **

Yuzu slipped out of bed and looked at Karin, she shook her shoulder awake earning a confused glance, "I'm going back, are you coming with me?" a grin formed on her sister's face, _'you bet I am'_ she sat up quickly changing her clothes and tying her shoes on. Yuzu brought her finger to her lips as she grabbed her hand forming a Barrier around them both and slipped through the Barrier on their doorway.

They went towards the stairs past the sleeping Hiyori and out the Warehouse and just as they got out of the area they tripped over each other and then Bam! With wide eyes they stared at the Arrancar boots and trailed up to the owner, from the serious look he had his mouth stretched out into a grin. "Yo,"

"Gr…Grimmjow!?"

"Sneaking away from the Guard Dogs I see," he said leaning down and threw them both over his shoulder, "let's go," he said turning his heel.

"Hey, put me down you jerk this isn't how you carry a girl!"

"Hadn't noticed you were one," before she could retort she saw the newcomer. Yuzu tensed and Grimmjow sneered turning to the person standing there and it wasn't any of the Vizards or the Shinigami. It was a Quincy, not just any Quincy: a powerful one. "Who the hell are you?" the blunette questioned, an arrogant smirk formed on the man's lips.

"Yhwach," they all tensed at the name, "you've heard of me, splendid I won't have to explain why I want you to hand those girls over to me," a smirk formed on the Arrancar's lips, but it wasn't exactly confident, "I see," drawing his Zanpakuto he pointed it at the man, "I was informed of your battle data, if its correct then you are on par with Kurosaki Ichigo, you will be no trouble to deal with,"

"Hah? On par?, kiss my ass, Quincy!" he bolted forwards and reddish-brown eyes narrowed in response, a shockwave was emitted as they clashed. Yuzu gasped at the hand that grabbed her arm, her foot made contact with the man's arm and she pushed against it swinging her other leg to his face to which he avoided with a smile on his face. "You're in my way," Karin cursed as she was swung over his shoulder and was stopped just behind him, getting the message she wrapped her legs over his waist and her arms around his shoulder trying not to get in his way of movement too much.

"If I get kidnapped or killed, I'm blaming you," she stated, he merely smirked in response. Karin wasn't sure how they lasted this long, but Grimmjow was tired, wounded and he had baggage, but… _'if he puts us down even he knows that it'll be bad news if that Yhwach guy gets his hands on us,'_ she thought watching as, Yuzu aimed another powerful kick at the Quincy from where she was on the Arrancar's shoulder.

"Shit," panting, he meshed his teeth together and moved his arms _'what the hell is he doing?'_ she thought watching him set his hand over his Zanpakuto, "Grind,"

"Dats unnecessary, Grimmjow" the blunette froze at the voice, a long sword swung across and Yhwach dodged it, looking as surprised as the Arrancar at the sight of the Shinigami who had supposedly died during the Winter War, "my, oh my what a mess you Kurosaki seem to get in," Yuzu smiled widely, "Yu-tan," he said,

"Gin!" she beamed,

"What the hell…?"

"You were reported dead, why are you alive?"

"I died, she just revived me" he answered pointing at Yuzu whose smile had yet to vanish. "I have a debt to repay so," his sky blue eyes opened and the other's eyes widened and a cut formed on his shoulder. Gin innocently twirled his Zanpakuto, the Quincy vanished from their line of vision making them turn back as Yhwach swung down. "Shit,"

"That's far enough, Quincy" several Shinigami appeared on front of them,

"I didn't ask for your help, Shinigami"

"Those girls are our responsibility, Arrancar, not only are they Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters, they are the daughter of a former Captain of the Gotei 13, we cannot let them fall into enemy's hands," Karin smiled at the familiar voice and short height.

"Toshiro!"

"Karin,"

"Yare, yare" a man with an eye patch set his hand on his Zanpakuto, but Karin could see it. He was trembling with rage. Yuzu twisted her body and used Grimmjow's shoulder as support to back flip and land on the ground behind him,

"Yuzu, matte!" but her sister did not listen and her cardigan slipped through the Arrancar's fingers, the girl went straight for the Captain and gave a sharp turn.

"Please calm down," Kyoraku jerked in surprise at the small gentle hand that prevented him from drawing his sword, he looked down at understanding wide brown eyes. "It won't help, it doesn't make you feel any better, so please don't do it," she said remembering her vision and whom this man wanted to avenge.

"Gin Ichimaru, I won't question how are you alive, but are we to assume you are not an enemy?" the pale man just scratched the side of his head looking like a child caught stealing candy. "I see," Hitsugaya looked at Yuzu who was looking up at Kyoraku, _'I see, this is why Matsumoto has blind faith in her,'_ Karin jumped off Grimmjow's back and ran forward to Toshiro when the man was gone.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked,

"To take you back with us to Soul Society, you cannot remain in the World of the Living," she frowned and looked over at Yuzu, "you both are coming,"

"Ie, I'm going with Grimmjow to Hueco Mundo,"

"What!?" Kensei's eyes narrowed,

"Do you think this is some joke?" he asked,

"That should be my question Taichou-san, I saw what happened to Soul Society and there is no way you can protect us when you failed to protect yourself," Karin's eyes widened,

"Yuzu, that's harsh!" she yelled.

"Yhwach won't stop until he gets his hands on us, that's why we can't be together, he can't be in two places at once,"

"But Yuzu if you need to go all out I'll have to—!"

"No Karin-chan," Yuzu shook her head, "not anymore, go with them, you can help Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-kun, I'll help Kisuke-san,"

"Alright," she held her hand out, Yuzu slipped off the black duffle bag and gave it to her, "keep them from getting killed, will you?" a smile was given in return.

"You can't make this decision on your own," Shinji stated, Yuzu walked past them as Karin walked towards Hitsugaya, Gin ruffled her hair and both blonde Captain blocked her path, "I can't let you run off with this guy," Grimmjow scowled.

"Hirako Shinji, right? We have no ties to Soul Society other than Rukia-chan, Rangiku-san and Onii-chan I can promise you this, if any of them die I won't forgive those who've harmed them, he's not supposed to keep fighting Wars that don't belong to him, I'll make this very clear we're _Human_ and we don't belong to you, we stopped being children years ago, and unless your name is Isshin or Ichigo I suggest you move aside before I make you,"

"Yuzu, you're getting scary again," Karin said slightly disturbed. A serious Yuzu was a scary Yuzu, that was all there was to it.

"Hirako-Taichou, Otoribashi-Taichou let her go, we're returning to Soul Society with Kurosaki Karin," Kyoraku said as a Senkaimon was opened, "she's right, if they are together the chances of the enemy capturing them is higher, she will be with Urahara in Hueco Mundo, she'll be fine," the Vizard sighed and stepped aside _'her eyes…'_ watching the girl shift her duffle bag and get thrown over a shoulder by the Arrancar who opened a Garganta with his free hand and walked through it, _'…are the same as Ichigo's'_ he thought.

"I guess I'll be goin with ya K'rin-chan," Gin said with a mocking grin,

"I said stop calling the me that!" she snapped.

"But it's a cute name, and yer a girl, girls like cute things," he said on purposes just to rile her up, "K'rin-chan, if you keep blushing like that I'll have to call you—" he was elbowed in the gut and the girl towered menacingly over his doubled frame,

"I'm going to enjoy living with you," she said darkly "a free punching bag,"

"Yer cruel, Yu-tan would never hit me," he said with a pout,

"Cause Yuzu's too nice with patience of a saint!" she snapped, "but lately…she's been at her lowest, these Quincy seriously pissed her off," Karin said crossing her arms. Gin had to agree with her, during the past year that he's trained both girls in secret he's never seen her get mad, it only happened once when a Adjuchas-Class Hollow devoured the Soul she had been keeping her eye on.

"That glare had been scary…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Karin asked looking at him.

"Nothin', nothin'" he said waving her off with his trademark grin on his face. "Its time tah go," he said making her turn towards the Senkaimon where the Hell Butterflies were arriving, she trudged behind him not once saying a word. _'I wonder how things are on Yuzu's end?'_ she wondered smiling innocently at Lisa, Hyori and Hachi who had arrived to go with them.

* * *

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!" Nell cried flying towards the girl, _'super speed!'_ the girl gasped air getting knocked out of her lungs as the small Arrancar was suddenly on front of her, "Nell was scared, Nell wanted Yuzu, Nell went flyin' an' rollin' an' fallin' it was scawy, but Itsygo wasn't thewe to save Nell! Nell wanted Itsygo, Nell wanted Yuzu~!" she cried.

"There, there" staring surprised at the crying child, _'she's really like a small child'_ she thought smiling gently, her hand reached out patting her head, she squeaked as the other Arrancar pounced on her crying as well. "I'm going to die!" she cried, they were heavy! Orihime sweat dropped at the scene, Chad being the gentleman pulled Yuzu out of the pile and set her down "arigato Sado-san," she said with a smile her arms around Nell.

A stomach growled loudly.

"I can cook, I brought several things that Tessai-san provided," she offered. Orihime looked at her with tears in her eyes, once inside the Tent the girl cooked never did she once glance at the blonde scientist who was focused in his own research, "eto Orihime-chan, you're drooling" Yuzu said with a sweat drop.

"Sorry!" the flustered teen said wiping her mouth, "Nell-chan, you're drooling," the small Arrancar did not bother to clean her drool.

"Smells so good…" she said in a low voice, several other stomach's made themselves known in a few minutes the meal was served and Nell didn't bother with manners as she scarfed down the Curry and steamed rice. "So delicious! More! Nell wants more!" it was a good thing she brought plenty ingredients and made a large portion, she assumed that they would be starving by now.

"!" grey eyes looked to the side as the girl set the tray down with a plate of curry and tea, Yuzu said nothing as she turned to serve Grimmjow and Orihime their 4th serving and before she knew it the pot was empty and she was cutting meat for Sukiyaki, "allow me to help," she hummed looking at the blonde standing beside her.

"That's not necessary,"

"Yu—"

"Ie," she pointed at the table on front of her, "I'm cooking, you're all going to sit and enjoy the meal," he stared; wasn't she angry at him? "Hm? What is it?" plain confusion was in her face, "ah," she looked at the meat, "I'm not upset with you as harsh as it sounded you were right,"

"I made you cry," he said,

"That's wasn't because I was sad, I was angry," then why was she saying that she wasn't upset with him? "Because if I got hurt while I was here, you'd blame yourself as you have blamed yourself for what happened to Kaa-chan, Otou-san and Onii-chan. I'd be another burden in your conscience,"

"…" had he been that transparent? No, he hadn't.

"That's a bad habit of yours Kisuke-san, you're not a God so you can't take credit for all the bad things that have happened," Yuzu said as she continued to cut the meat, the others weren't paying attention to them and she was speaking in a low voice, "you just have to accept the fact that bad things happened, selfish, cruel people exist and they'll do bad things that surround others, what's happening now is not your burden to carry,"

"How simple," if things were so easy, Yuzu gave a smile, it was anything, but happy.

"_I'm_ not your burden to carry, _I _chose to be here and whatever happens to me will not be your fault," he opened his mouth to protest, but she was faster, "I may be Isshin's daughter and Ichigo's sister, but I am not your responsibility. I'm old enough to make my own choices, please stop treating me as if I'm your responsibility because I am nothing to you,"

That sent an ache in his chest and not a very pleasant one. "!" why were her eyes so sorrowful? _'I see now,'_ he chose not to reply to that. But as expected, after everyone was asleep he found her crying quietly outside, "you know there's a saying; lying children get eaten," she jumped in surprise, he approached the boulder she was leaning against and sat on the sand beside her.

Hueco MundoHollowsEat Souls with ReiatsuHuman with large ReiatsuHerself.

Simple math sequence.

"…You made that up," she whispered, he gave a short laugh,

"You caught me," he looked at the dark sky of Hueco Mundo, "you know Yuzu-tan, I understand what you're trying to do and I'm grateful, but that makes me feel worse knowing that you're hurting just to make me feel better,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said stubbornly, while attempting to wipe away the tears that insisted on falling, he smiled while he slipped off his hat and set it on her head taking her aback. "Its naïve," she whispered,

"It is," he agreed, "it might have worked on your father, your brother and your sister, but you clash with people who are like you," she pulled her legs closer to her body, "we come in rare quality and quantity," he joked making the corner of her lips tug upwards involuntarily, "…that's our nature, even some harsh words won't change that no matter how much we try to change, right?"

"Mh," giving a nod she suddenly felt exhausted and slid to the side leaning against his shoulder he didn't move or push her away, "why is it like this?" she asked softly.

"I wonder,"

"Maybe…they have burdens enough and we don't want to cause them more trouble," Yuzu said, "we've seen them in pain and we don't want that to happen again, we try to make it better for them and it doesn't always work…we can't bear to see them hurting because we hurt ourselves and we can't be selfish…" she trailed off,

"Without hurting them," he finished. _'Urahara-san…Yuzu-chan…'_ Orihime quietly retuned to the Tent and left them alone to speak, she suddenly felt like she intruded on something very personal and wished not to have followed Urahara when she saw him go outside.

Yuzu woke and found a familiar chocolate-mint scented green coat covering her, her brown sleepy eyes scanned around her and found the night sky _'ah that's right…its always night here,'_ she thought raising her hand to rub her eye and froze as she felt warm breath fan her bangs and then remembered who it was, _'he looks peaceful…'_ she smiled to herself and shut her eyes waiting for him to wake up.

"What the hell is going on here?"

That voice…

Ichigo?

"Good morning," a voice said very close to her right,

"Don't give me that you bastard, why are you sleeping with Yuzu!?"

"We're not sharing a futon or anything,"

"You might as well have and move your arm away from her!"

"Shh, you'll wake her up,"

"You bastard…!"

Arm around her?

Wait, could her brother be assuming…

EEEH!?

No way!

"Tears? You…you dared make Yuzu cry," he growled,

"You're too loud, Onii-chan" Yuzu mumbled, Ichigo sweat dropped as she snuggled closer to the startled Urahara. Her breathing quickly evened, his father who had frozen at the sight with his jaw hanging finally snapped out of his shock and began gushing about how 'cute and adorable' his daughter was proceeding to take pictures.

"Quit screwing around, Oyaji!"

"That voice…Kurosaki?" the orengette paled, _'crap, Grimmjow!'_ he looked around and was suddenly pulled down. "Oi! Kurosaki, come out!" _'crap, crap, crap!'_ Yuzu's arm was too tight around his neck, he wouldn't be able to get away without hurting her, "what the hell are you doing?" the Arrancar asked.

"That's what I want to know! Yuzu let go!"

"No…" she mumbled,

"Let go!"

"No way..." a sadistic grin formed on the former Espada's lips as he drew his Zanpakuto, Ichigo began to struggle more frantically know while Urahara chuckled at his misfortune, he paled at the familiar posture,

"Grind,"

"Let go! Let go! Let go!"

"Pantera," just before Grimmjow could attack, Yuzu woke up turning to the Reiatsu that woke her from her pleasant sleep and frowned displeased.

"What do you think you're doing at a time like this Grimmjow?" he froze,

"Huh?" Ichigo stared wide-eyed wondering why the Arrancar wasn't attacking, Isshin watched the scene intrigued while Urahara chuckled silently. Yuzu stared at the Arrancar who clicked his tongue, sealed away his Resurrección, sheathing his Zanpakuto, stuffing his hands in his pockets and then—

"I'm hungry,"

Huh!?

Why wasn't he attacking!?

"Why didn't you say so?" Yuzu smiled, somehow, Ichigo had a feeling that smile was anything, but genuinely innocent. He could only watch as the blunette trailed after his sister who questioned what he wanted to eat.

"He's…mellow?"

"Jaegerjaquez-san is quite fond of your sister," Urahara informed.

"Fond?" his lips pressed to a thin line, "I'll show him to be fond of his hands when I'm done with him," he said darkly as his hand reached for Zangetsu's hilt.

"ITSYGOOOOOOOOO!"

"N…Nell oof!" he crashed back on the sand with the Arrancar on his stomach,

"Nell wanted to see Itsygo!"

"Ho? Mother, our son is popular with the ladies, daddy's proud!"

"W…Where did you pull that Poster from!?" Ichigo exclaimed baffled as his father kissed his mother in a Poster that suspiciously looked like the memento he had at home.

"I always had it, did you think I'm an unfaithful man to leave my Wife at home?" Isshin sniffed, "you should be ashamed," Urahara laughed unsure of how to react.

"I'm seriously wondering if I should pity you or punch you," Ichigo muttered, "oof!" he doubled over and glared at Nell, "w…what was that for!?"

"Itsygo ignored Nell! Itsygo's mean! Nell's mad at Itsygo!" she ran off, "Yuzuuuuuu, Itsygo ignored Nell~! Uwaaah~!"

"Onii-chan!" came his sister's scolding voice from the Tent,

"What the hell is going on here!?"


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry to inform you that this Story will be put in Hiatus, I'm waiting for something else to happen on the Manga to inspire me, so it'll be on wait for at least 2 weeks unless the next Chapter shows something more interesting than Uryu-chan joining Yhwach and the Vandenreich.

I personally thing he wants to avenge his mother, don't you think so?

Well, **SORRY! **Do expect an Update by the 27th of May or so.


	10. End of the Line: New Power

There are some points in life where things are inevitable and they can't be helped, but evolution is always necessary for the world to improve. However, evolution should take the time it needs and not rush because then it all crashes down and fails, someone like Aizen Sosuke who failed to defeat 16 year old Kurosaki Ichigo after he phased evolution several times during their battle knew this all too well.

He wondered; why was he fighting against these Quincies, defeating them with his bare hands as Urahara Kisuke watched his back, clearly it was something that he himself had yet to understand. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind fighting alongside these humans and Shinigami, he seemed to grow stronger protecting the human girls. "Yuzu-chan!" but then Grimmjow wasn't strong enough to take them all by a group and the girl would be harmed regardless.

The Quincies overwhelmed them in large numbers, but he was not worried; he was immortal after all. Kurosaki Ichigo had clearly stated that if harm came to his sister and Namaka while on his watch he'd rip the Hogyoku form his chest and kill him, he wondered if the boy would comply with that threat seeing that there was little chance that they would survive. The others, he would defienetly live no matter how many times they tried to kill him.

Then, the air changed and he practically tasted the anticipation as the Quincies stilled, seeming unable to move and before anyone could say anything else there was a burst of Reiatsu coming where the 13 year old human had fallen. A beam of black Reiatsu tinted in white shot to the sky and then it burst forward like a shockwave, from the ground came the girl in a new form the clothing she wore was tattered as were the stockings.

He watched in fascination the girl's new form, a left black bat-like wing and a white feather-like wing that stretched out at least 10 feet, her left eye was covered in a black sclera and the eye glowed golden with a slit on the pupil, her hair was now long waist length wavy yet messy with spiky ends she was covered in blood, a broken black chain cuff on her left wrist as white bandages trailed up her right forearm, with a golden skull-clad armor bloody and beaten she seemed like a goddess ready to pass judgment.

And her hand pulled revealing black chains that were immobilizing the Quincy, "you've sinned, slayed hundreds of humans and shinigami, its an unforgivable crime," behind her appeared Hell's Gates and the others braced themselves as the wind grew strongly around them, "redeem yourselves in Hell," she tugged at the black chains and a large purple hand grasped them pulling the Quincy inside despite their screams and protests, Gates closed and the girl flew towards Nell to catch her and then landed by them.

"Kurosaki-san," Ashido spoke and she gave a smile to show them she was fine.

"I've finally completed my Fullbring," she said, Chad and Orihime approached them as her wings bent so she turned to face them, "I'll heal you all," before Orihime could protest they were surrounded in a silver-white dome and within seconds all of their wounds had disappeared and their Reiatsu was restored, "it's time we head for Soul Society too," she turned her heel facing Pesche, Dondochakka and Nell, "be careful and if they come back…" she plucked a feather and gave it to Nell, "put your Reiatsu into this and I'll come back to help,"

"Hai!"

"I leave the rest to you Grimmjow," the blunette clicked his tongue seemingly annoyed, "I'll come visit when this is all over so don't pout," she teased.

"Who the hell is pouting!?" he demanded bristling, she giggled turning to Urahara who gave a nod, "moron," he huffed. Aizen opened the Garganta and they walked past the black area and looked over Soul Society. It was chaos, Yuzu grabbed Orihime and flew towards were most of the injured where and Chad followed to protect her if they ran into trouble.

"What do we do now?" she asked, there were so many Shinigami that needed help, "!" she whirled around to see Rukia and Urahara gave a nod of understanding, Ashido followed her as she disappeared. Rukia braced herself for the explosion, but nothing came and she was embraced by wings as a barrier shielded Karin, herself and her savior.

"Yuzu!" Karin exclaimed, "this form…"

"I've mastered my Fullbring," she confirmed, "I'm powerful than before, I can match a Captain in strength quite easily so it would be no problem," the barrier didn't fall as she touched her sister's arm and around her wrist enclosed a skull golden armor around her right wrist, "this will serve as a barrier to protect you, I'll go to each battle ground and heal everyone and then, I'll join the battle,"

"I will remain with them," the red head Shinigami said,

"Ashido…" the barrier flickered off after leaving the healed females behind as promised she went to each and every battlefield to heal the Shinigami and allies, when she got to Ginjo she found it somewhat ironic. Her hand grasped the Stern Ritter's wrist and with a powerful kick she sent him pummeling to the ground and appeared beside the Fullbringer who looked surprised before giving a smirk.

"Kurosaki Yuzu huh," she set her hand on his shoulder and his wounds disappeared when part of his Fullbring gained a skull clad armor startling him, she said nothing as she looked at the Stern Ritter who recuperated, "you're a Fullbringer," and a powerful one at that, who would've thought. Tsukishima probably knew though since he tampered with her memories and all, he just didn't tell him.

"That should protect you from mortal wounds," that being said she shot towards the sky causing a powerful gust of air, Yuzu landed between Yhwach and Ichigo causing a shockwave both raised their arms to block the dust and rubble, a black sword materialized on her hand and before anyone had a say in it she bolted swinging down with force causing the Quincy King to skid back and the floor to shatter underneath him, his reddish-brown eyes widened in slight surprise.

"I see," he smiled as if pleased by her strength, there was a barrier surrounding the area to protect the others from the powerful Reiatsu coming from the area, she jumped back skidding back in a crouching position after he threw her off him, using the sword as balance it morphed into a scythe and she stood before shooting past her surprised brother twirling the rod of her weapon she grasped it firmly with both hands and then swung down.

There was no way she would let her brother fight this monster alone as she pounced again he had his bow trained on her and then arrows were fired, "Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted as explosions followed, "you bastard!" the barrier did not collapse, but it did flicker and he swung across as black and red tinted Reiatsu shot forward, the way they clashed was as intense and even more powerful than the first time, the floor shattered as his back met the ground painfully.

There it was again, that sadistic grin plastered on the man's face as he aimed his sword to thrust into his throat _'Zangetsu was nothing like _him' was his only thought when the sword was met by a black curved blade of a scythe, his brown-amber eyes widened at the poor state his sister was in as she struggled to keep the blade away from his throat, the hand tightened around his locks and he ground his teeth in pain.

"You can't win when it comes to raw power," Yhwach spoke, but Yuzu didn't waver as her hands tightened around the rod and her hands began to bleed, _'Yuzu…'_ his hand reached out for his Zanpakuto as he winced in pain, his arms were pinned down by Yhwach's knees and he gritted his teeth as he reached for the hilt _'just a bit further,'_ he thought in a split second the Scythe's blade shattered and blood sprayed, "what?" the sword wounded the orangette's shoulder.

"You lose," Ichigo grinned as he grasped the hilt of his Zanpakuto, his legs swung up wrapping around the Quincy's neck and tugged down sharply causing rubble to fly up and he swung down breaking past Yhwach's Blut Vene and cutting across his torso, he swung again, but this time the man caught his blade with his hand drawing blood as reddish-brown eyes glared at him, "heh," he pulled back causing blood to splatter on the ground.

"Nng…!" Yuzu held her side and his eyes shot towards her in worry, _'her wings…'_ they both oozed off smoke as if badly burned the black wing was hanging down limply as if broken and the white one was broken and bloody, he could see bones and his eyes flashed with anger.

"Your Scythe," he began the shards turned to liquid as they returned to her tattoo, "can you call it out again?" she gave a nod, he took a firm stance as Yhwach stood, "stay back, I can handle him just make sure to protect yourself if he gets past me," she gave a nod.

"Be careful, Onii-chan."

It was hours later that the battle was finally over, Quincy who survived were arrested and the 4th Division began to tend to the wounded, it had been minutes since Yhwach's Reiatsu disappeared and Ichigo's dropped drastically, but Yuzu's barrier prevented them from entering the area. "Ichii-nii!" the orangette although unconscious was being supported by the 13 year old Fullbringer who gave a weak smile, Karin ran towards them followed by Isshin and Rukia.

"Your wings…" Isshin had heard about his daughter's power, but he didn't think he'd see her in such weakened state.

"I know, but I can't deactivate my Fullbring yet it's preventing Hell from appearing since the Dimensions are unbalanced, it'll take a few days at most," she explained with a flinch she welcomed the soothing sensation on her extra limbs as Rukia concentrated in healing the black one first, "arigato," she whispered, Orihime focused on tending to her brother something she was fine with since her powers wouldn't work on her.

In the days to come she walked around with bandaged wings and caused Shinigami to stare as she came by, but her power was not misused using 'Jinsei' to heal and bring Sereitei to its former glory with her power although it drained her Reiatsu for using it on such large area, she got scolded afterwards. It was when the Royal Guard arrived with approval from the Soul King to deactivate her power since he had full control of the Dimensions again.

She slept for days.

"I still don't get it though," Karin said as she scowled from where she sat on the floor, they had returned from their visit to Hueco Mundo only to find out that she would be staying because she technically 'died' well, she pushed past her human body limits and was now a Soul, "why can't I live like Oyaji in Karakura?" Yuzu hummed watching another Koi Fish jump out of the pond,

"If you think about it, Soul Society needs to get their hands on all the power they could get although they're on neutral terms with the Arrancar they have plenty of enemies who wouldn't hesitate to attack them in their current vulnerable state," her twin stated.

"That is true, although selfish and vain it is the only solution," Ukitake's voice reached their ears as he walked into the room, both girls turned to greet him as Rukia followed her sickly captain who sat down for a cup of Tea, "although we're filling in the ranks with Academy Students they don't have close to the experience or the will to be full-fledge Shinigami to be out in battles, cowardice is quite common amongst them,"

"What a bunch of pansies," Karin muttered,

"Karin-chan," Yuzu scolded much to Ukitake's amusement, "I'm actually surprised that they didn't had me stay given the range of my abilities," she said,

"It was up for Debate, your participation in this War caused the tables to turn in our favor. Isshin did not like the idea of all his children being robbed of their futures and made an arrangement with Central 46," both 13 year old's perked up in curiosity as Rukia sat by them,

"Ichigo will become the Captain of the 8th Division within the next Spring and Uncle will take Unohana-Taichou's position in the 4th Division given that he's had medical expertise since he's lived in the World of the Living," the Lieutenant informed.

"Eh? You mean by when Onii-chan graduates High School?" Yuzu said,

"Hai,"

"I see," but the girl didn't seem upset that she would inevitably live alone in Karakura Town, "then, who will Karin-chan be staying with in the meanwhile?" Ukitake cleared his throat.

"She will be attending Shino Academy," Karin's brows flew up, "to learn all of the Shinigami Arts, there are days in which you can leave the grounds and go out into Rukongai, until then you will live in the Dorms," he informed, "you still have a month until the next curriculum begins, you may stay in the Kuchiki Manor or with Kukaku Shiba who is your father's niece,"

"Heh, it'll be interesting with those punks around," Karin said referring to Tsukishima and Ginjo who had lived through the Quincy War, Giriko didn't have the same luck. "I will stay with Rukia-nee though," the Lieutenant smiled pleased with her decision, "but…does anyone know where Rurichiyo lives at?" violet eyes gave her a surprised look. Yuzu cheered them on from where she sat beside Rurichiyo's bodyguards, Kenryu and Enryu.

Karin and Rurichiyo were playing soccer and the princess seemed to be having fun.

"You're a disgusting pervert, aren't you?" Karin said bluntly, Gin grinned.

"Yer an idiot, aren't ya?" he shot back.

"This again?" Yuzu sighed softly, well, at least it wasn't Ichigo arguing Gin seemed to live to poke fun at her brother who easily grew loud and shouted _'but then again...maybe I shouldn't say anything'_ because the arguments seemed to increase when she tried to calm them down. Gin to her was like Grimmjow to Karin, they were friends, but not quite friends, but someone they could banter with and pick fights without really fighting.

But the thing was that other than herself, no one in her family her father included seemed to have a normal conversation with Gin, an idea came to mind as she gasped.

"Gin, didn't you have lunch with Rangiku-chan in Rukongai?" she questioned causing the man to stop his insult half-way and swear, it was a rare sight so she didn't bother to hide her giggle, "she's going to yell at you again for being late," she said.

"Ha! At this rate you aren't going to get lucky snake-creep," Karin taunted,

"Who said I haven't already?" Gin said smoothly with a smirk and his sky blue eyes twinkling in mischief, her face went red and he laughed, "you're adorable K'rin-chan,"

"I said stop calling me that stupid nickname!" she shouted after him.

Some things just won't change.


	11. Cursed, Tragedy & New Beginnings

_It might have been so sudden, but when Ichigo arrived home covered in blood with his arms round a new born child whose cord was freshly cut, his hoodie around the crying child his eyes full of confusion, anger and hate "sorry…I didn't know what else to do," he had said. Isshin proceeded to lead him towards the Clinic to check on the new born. The month to come similar incidents occurred in which Ichigo brought babies home with incredible amounts of Reiatsu._

_Potential Fullbringers._

_"I can cook a feast since Onii-chan and you are leaving today," Yuzu said over the phone, Midori Tono her childhood friend walked beside the 14 year old human, "maybe a few dishes and I'll make some Yakitori," she mused when Midori's cry caught her attention, "I'm going…" the words died at her throat as her brown eyes widened in horror, babies flooding Karasu River their corpses floating downriver. _

_"It's horrible!" Midori cries, Yuzu dropped her cell phone and her school bag as she took a few steps down the river bank, "Yuzu…? Yuzu, where are you going!?" Midori called out. Yuzu ran towards the river and picked up a baby, he couldn't have been more than a few more days old and she clenched her jaw as she let out a cry holding the body towards her. "Yuzu…" Midori whispered._

_Isshin arrived with Ichigo and Urahara to find the girl walking out of the river setting the last baby on a white sheet and bringing another to cover them as she stood there was a cry, a baby's cry that caught all of their attention coming from a black bag that had floated past her, the 14 year old whirled around to hear another cry. Midori gasped and Yuzu dived back into the river despite the calls to her name as she caught the bag, the current pulled her._

_ "Yuzu!" She came out of the river holding the weeping new born towards her, tears trailing down her cheeks as she held the child closer. The tree men ran towards her, a black coat was set around her as a white hoodie was set over the baby, she secured it around the child to warm him as she held him close, "Yuzu…" Urahara set a comforting hand on the girls head as her brother pulled her to a hug as she cried her heart out at such cruelty._

Kurosaki Yuzu age 26 stood outside a large mansion, she watched as her 'children' made their way to school with a smile on her face she waved them goodbye. Smiles and grins were given to her as they ran past the gate and her smile faded as her eyes clouded, her hands were set inside the pockets of her white lab coat as she recalled how all of them came to fall under her care. At her current age she was considered a genius and it wasn't because Urahara Kisuke taught her anything because he did not.

She graduated High School at 16 and completed University at 18 and by age 21 she had a successful job as a renowned scientist known throughout japan. She moved out of Karakura Town towards England after a job offer that she accepted and now, she was going to move back into the hometown she once left. _'I really haven't changed, have I?'_ looking at her hand, she had quit her job as a researcher and would be taking her father's career as a doctor in Karakura General Hospital, the money given by her great successes was more than enough for them to live for the rest of their lives, but she chose to continue working.

"My concern lies in what your feelings are regarding the incident 12 years ago," Ryuuken Ishida spoke, Uryu perked up at that _'he must be talking to Yuzu-chan,'_ he thought watching the frown make way to his father's face. Only Yuzu could make that man frown within seconds of a phone call.

_"What those people did was unforgivable…and I can't let go of my feelings of resentment towards them,"_

"That will be a problem," but to a certain extent, he understood her feelings, "I cannot allow you to cause me problems within my Hospital and you Kurosaki aren't exactly known for your calm and self-control," she wasn't a normal human; half-shinigami, half-quincy not belonging to one world, a race or another, but those children were human who were infected with Hollow Reiatsu at some point of their mother's pregnancy and were more human than she was.

He understood those feelings well, at some point he also, hated those women he aided in giving birth as well.

_"Ahahaha, I understand. I give you my word that I will not cause any trouble for any of your patients or your staff, believe it or not; I know how to separate professional and personal. In my line of work I had to learn to detach my thoughts from my feelings, you're free to sue me if I go against my word. Ishida-san," _Yuzu's soft-spoken voice came from the other line, the man's brow furrowed further and Uryu resisted the urge to snigger.

"…Fine, you will begin in January,"

_"I was hoping to start as soon as I moved into Karakura,"_

"Impossible, I want you to co-exist with these people once more and then repeat to me the same lines you've said before, if not. I will not give you a job and mark my words well Kurosaki Yuzu, you might not like these women and men any more than I do, but this is the career we chose and whether we like it or not, we cannot deny treatment to them. Am I clear?" there was silence from the other line for a few moments, he needed a smoke. This girl would be the end of him.

_"Crystal clear Ishida-san,"_ came the girl- no _woman's_ response, _"you should try chewing gum, it would resist temptation and I'd hate to treat my own boss for lung cancer,"_ his brow ticked and Uryu slapped his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter as he watched a vein pop in Ryuuken's brow.

"Consider yourself lucky Kurosaki Yuzu, when I get my hands on you I will count down to the last moment you've attempted to make a fool out of me and I will pay you back double for every single moment." Came the icy retort laughter came from the other line and Uryu cleared his throat as Ryuuken turned towards him as he slammed the phone onto the receiver, he schooled his features, but the smirk still pulled at his lips.

Things were about to get interesting.


	12. Her Children

Yuzu sat on the desk going over photo albums as she looked at the pictures of her 'children'. A Fullbring User was able to use Fullbring since birth because at some point of their mother's pregnancy they were attacked by Hollows and the residual Reiatsu transferred from the mother's to the baby's within them, it was something that was very clear to her and something Ichigo had explained to her after the War.

It was after the Quincy War that during the days of unbalance Hollows swept across Karakura Town and Naruki City preying upon Souls and humans with Reiatsu, that was how the 'incident of 12 years ago' occurred. It was also called the year of when 'mutated children' were born or 'cursed children' because upon birth, the green light Reiatsu marking their abilities were visible and so the mother's who thought them monsters got rid of them one way or another.

It was rare of a parent to keep a child who were labeled as inhuman or monsters because of their supernatural abilities, some parents tried to raise them, but received harsh treatment and the fault fell to the children and the children were thrown out of their homes to die, become thieves, get kidnapped or get taken into laboratories for experimentation. When she thought of the times she saw toddlers suffering from experiments her blood boiled.

She had a total of 17 children.

Ayame Kurosaki was the eldest, she was the first baby Ichigo brought into the Clinic and her Fullbring involved her white headphones that she always had around her neck. She released shockwaves with sound alone and could manipulate sound to her advantage, she could even sing and lure others to sleep. It was effective when they were younger. Ayame had messy mid-back length blonde hair, fair skin and stunning sky blue eyes (it reminded her of Gin).

Yuzuki Kurosaki was the second eldest, she was another baby her brother rescued and brought home although she had a Fullbring, she did not use it and chose to be a High Medium Spec. She had pure white waist length hair with plain bangs that were in a Hime-cut and violet eyes, her skin was fairer than most.

Kuroki Kurosaki was the eldest boy, he was the baby she rescued from Karasu River when she was still in her 1st Year of Junior High just before Spring Break. His Fullbring was a Melee-Type, he was able to shoot energy from his fists and his object of affinity was some old pair of fingerless gloves. He had black spiky unkempt hair with sharp onyx eyes and fair skin, his bangs covered most of his eyes and he was a very quiet boy.

Namie Kurosaki was someone Midori found in an alleyway trash bin, since her mother disliked the 'monsters' as everyone else, she brought her to her knowing she was taking those children in and she named her. Namie was just a High Medium Spec, she had black short messy hair and hazel eyes with creamy peach colored skin.

Hiroshi Kurosaki was abandoned at her doorstep when he was a few weeks old, his object of affinity was a lighter some Yakuza gave him when he protected him from some people when he was 2 years old. He had the ability to manipulate flames that were blue-colored. He had dark shoulder length blue hair and light blue eyes, like the color of his flames and fair skin.

Shin Kurosaki was brought to her by Urahara, he never told her how he found Shin. His object of affinity was a wristband and he had the ability to enhance his physical strength and manipulate red flames (he worked best with Hiroshi). He had unkempt red hair and red sharp eyes and tanned skin.

Sayuri Kurosaki she was a 1 year old she rescued from an abusive home whose parents beat her until she stopped crying (Orihime cried at the cruelty). Like her namesake, she was able to use Lilies as her power, from creating poisons to antidotes with them, it was a rare Fullbring ability. Sayuri had cream colored straight hair that fell into a bob and with bangs that fell over her eyes and swept to the left with amber eyes and fair skin.

Tora Kurosaki was an abandoned child whose parents neglected her, she had a pair of earrings (Yuzu gave them to her when she took her in) as her object of affinity and was able to create defensive barriers. She had waist length purple hair with a black streak that went alongside her right side and bangs that framed her jaw, with purple eyes and fair skin.

Arashi Kurosaki was a boy left in a playground that Ayame found, his object of affinity is a choker that was used to hide a scar that went across his throat, his father had given it to him to stop him from crying when he was born. He had the ability to manipulate the rain and lighting (that was why she named him Arashi) because he cried and it began to rain a storm. He had onyx messy spiky hair that was shoulder length and bangs that shadowed his silver sharp eyes with fair skin.

Rentarou Kurosaki was a boy who grew up in the sewers after he had been dumped in the river and survived, he grew amongst homeless people and those very people brought him to her after they found out she was taking in the 'special children', his object of affinity is a tattered old bandana that transform into a whip and its powerful enough to cause strong gusts of wind. He had blonde long hair tied in a low ponytail with blue sharp eyes and cream colored skin.

Heisuke Kurosaki and Ryouhei Kurosaki they were twin brothers that came to her when they were 2 years old after hearing that she was someone who could give them a home. Their Fullbring was similar to her own, while Heisuke could heal, Ryouhei could take a life. They both had silver hair messy hair with bangs in contrast to Heisuke's silver eyes, Ryouhei had grey eyes.

Takeshi Kurosaki, Akihito Kurosaki and Yumi Kurosaki they were one of the few children who grew up in a home and were later dumped in the street, they met each other in the streets surviving at the early age of 4 by stealing food to eat. She caught them red handed and decided to take them in after a day in University in which they had a nice home cooked Dinner for the first time in years. Takeshi had black short spiky hair and black eyes, Akihito had swept back wavy green hair and hazel eyes, and Yumi, she had short blonde hair and golden eyes.

Takahashi Kurosaki he was raised in the Yakuza and fearing for his feature she took him in, from all of the children he has the most rebellious personality already having a tongue piercing at the age of 12. His object of affinity was an earring, he was able to materialize daggers and he could make them explode if he wanted to. He had reddish-orange hair that was shoulder length and spiky at the ends with amber eyes and light tanned skin.

Usagi Kurosaki she was the youngest and her only biological daughter, she was 8 years old although she had a Fullbring she did not want to use it and chose to rely on her High Medium Spec abilities instead of fighting. Usagi had wavy waist length hair with bangs that fell over her left eye, she had turquoise eyes (like Kukaku-kun) and fair skin. Usagi's biological father is Kugo Ginjo, the same Fullbringer that threatened to break her family apart.

"Mama, I'm hungry," speak of the devil…

"I'm coming," she set the photo album in the bookshelf and picked up Usagi who giggled and snuggled in her hold, "hmm, it seems we'll have to make a feast and some desert," Yuzu mused, "everyone, I'm going to buy groceries for Dinner, is there anything you want?" she said as she walked down the stairs.

"No/Nothing/Chocolate/Pudding/a beer"

"7 chocolates, 9 puddings and no," Heisuke snorted earning a flicker of the forehead as she walked his way, taking him by the ear he hissed as she pulled him towards the door. Yuzu released him as he began to follow her on his own disgruntled, Usagi didn't give her a warning as she jumped into her _brother's_ arms who stumbled, "be careful Usagi, you're going to hurt yourself if you do that," she chastised putting her hands in her hoodie's pockets.

"You look like those Shoujo manga male characters," Heisuke stated,

"Why?" there was a charming aura around her, he gave her a bemused stare.

"Those sleepy looking guys with lazy personalities and that always eat too much," Yuzu tilted her head and stared,

"Tehehehe!" Usagi giggled catching the resemblance, from all her Siblings Heisuke was her favorite and it was something that everyone knew as she declared it openly and so she read manga's with him only the ones that were 'appropriate' because he'd get scolded if she read something she shouldn't, she still didn't understand what he meant though and he said she would understand when she was older.

"Geez, it's not by choice I haven't slept properly since we moved and I just finished unpacking," the woman pouted, Heisuke smiled when she wasn't looking.

"You've always looked like that," he stated bluntly, "you've always had this 'sleepy' look in your eyes,

"Hmm…there was University and my Part-Time job back then," she spoke before yawning, her brown eyes blinked tiredly, "then I got my job at the Laboratory and then looking after you all I didn't get much sleep either," she stifled another yawn, "and then we moved back to Japan the house is about the same size it was in England so it took some time to clean and unpack everything," she sighed softly, "I'll be getting more rest now that I'll be working in the Hospital,"

"Hah? You're back here?" Yuzu blinked owlishly and looked at the woman, that magenta hair and eyes she knew all to well.

"Fu, fu, fu look who's married?" she said with a sly grin, Riruka bristled, "with the 'stupid, arrogant, nerd boy,' no less," Yukio gave her a bored look.

"Shut up! You still haven't answered my question, why are you here!?" Riruka demanded.

"I just moved in," Yuzu answered, "I live in that mansion around the corner, Riruka looked horrified and Yuzu smiled again, "fu, fu, fu we'll be seeing much of each other it seemed, I'm looking forward to it,"

"Yukio, we're moving out!"

"Ahahaha, you're not very honest are you, Riruka-chan?" the woman protested as she hugged her, "you're still cute,"

"Of course I am, who do you think you're talking to?" Riruka said haughtily while blushing as she resigned herself to being hugged, like herself Riruka and Yukio took in several children who survived and sent them off to live in different countries to avoid the mistreatment and for them to have a better future, so they saw much of each other especially after the War. Ichigo introduced them after a trip to Naruki City where he told her if he had any doubts about her Fullbring to ask Riruka.

"Who is she mama?" Riruka's eyes gleamed at the girl with two ponytails and a bunny hat with a Lolita black dress with white sleeves and white stockings and black brown laced boots.

"She's cute!" Usagi found herself smothered to a hug, "who is she!?"

"Usagi Kurosaki, she's my and Kugo's daughter," Riruka blanched at the thought,

"Y…you a…and, and that disgusting jerk Ginjo!?" even Yukio looked surprised,

"It's a long story, but its not like we're lovers or anything and I haven't seen him since I last went to Soul Society which was before I knew I was pregnant," Yuzu said with the wave of her hand, but there were lingering feelings that she had long come into terms with, Riruka began to look at the girl and the squealed before hugging her again, "Riruka-chan, I have to buy groceries…"

"Go! I'm kidnapping her!"

"Riruka-chan," came a smile, the Fullbringer shuddered knowing all the sinister, sadistic, dark intentions under that smile. Usagi was released and she gave the 'pretty lady' a kiss on the cheek before returning to her favorite brother's side "you can come over for Dinner, come by in an hour,"

"Got it!"

"Mama could I play with the pretty lady after Dinner?" Usagi questioned as they resumed their trip to the store,

"That's the only reason Riruka-chan is coming over." It turns out that Riruka still had her tea party tastes and she brought a variety of cakes locking herself away in her Doll House with her daughter to play and they didn't come out for hours. Most of her children were already familiar with the Fullbringer so there was no surprise when the woman used her abilities so randomly like stuffing her children mainly Heisuke into stuffed animals to be a play thing.

Riruka hadn't changed at all.


	13. A drastic turn of events: Uryu attacked

_It happened by the end of the Quincy War where Hollows invaded Japan, Karakura Town being the main source and the whole country's atmosphere changed drastically and polluted with Reishi that gave most of the citizens the ability to see the dead and Hollows were quite common and were the reason of most deaths beginning from early May that year. A black haired girl panted running from her life from the masked creature that was following her. _

_"Midori run!" her classmates shouted, the Hollow approached Mashiba Junior High with speed and as tentacles closed in on the girl she tripped, "Midori!" suddenly blood sprayed, the tentacles pierced a girl's body including her torso and limbs and she hung limply before coughing out blood, "…Yuzu!?" the 14 year old staggered before the wind picked up, the Hollow let out a roar and the girl stood there limply._

_"Midori…chan…" the girl's soft childish voice caught her ears, "…run…inside…" the Shinigami had placed barriers in most buildings in the world of the living preventing the creatures to enter the buildings. Midori was about to protest when she noticed the white glow in her friend's eyes, they were…glowing…glowing white. "…Run…!" she jumped and white Reiatsu flared to life around the 14 year old, she tore of the tentacles and ran forward as the Hollow flew at her she jumped over it._

_BAM! CRASH! The creature was kicked forward, two small feet planting on the back of its head causing it to shatter against the ground before turning to dust, the Reiatsu died off and the girl turned to the building. "No way, she's still alive…" _

_"She killed it, what the hell?" they began to whisper amongst each other, "what the hell is she!?" her brown eyes widened,_

_"She's a monster like that thing in disguise!" no…she wasn't a hollow…what where they saying…?_

_"Midori-chan…" her friend flinched away, she flinched, "I understand," she whispered giving a smile, "its okay to be scared of things you don't understand, you stood by Karin-chan and I for too long…I'm sorry," Yuzu turned her heel walking outside the school and she staggered, coughing out blood she began to fall back and she was caught by a blonde man before she hit the ground, his green garbs stood out and the sword he had caught their attention, he secured his black coat around the girl, gathering her in arms before disappearing from their vision._

_"No…I'm sorry…" Midori whispered with a cry. _

Yuzu woke with a start, she panted for several moments looking at the building and her eyes shut "nightmares?" she flinched bolting up her scythe drew out and held it at the intruder's throat, "mom!" her eyes widened at the sight of Kuroki, she withdrew her weapon and apologized as the boy gave her a wide-eyed look as she slumped against the headboard, "your Reiatsu was out of control…I came to see if you were okay, but you wouldn't wake up," he said walking towards her bed and sat down, "are you okay?" she smiled and his eyes narrowed, "you can fool the others with that, but it won't work on me," he stated bluntly.

"I just recalled some bad memories just a few weeks after I found you," he gave a nod, "those days were really bad and it took a lot of work to balance the atmosphere and for regular humans to lose the ability to see the dead because of the disruption in the balance," she explained pulling her legs to her chest leaning her chin on her head, "Kisuke-san had really been there for me back then since my family moved into Soul Society," he flopped down on the bed letting his body bounce.

"You don't like to talk about it…" he began, "was it really that bad?" her eyes stung with unshed tears,

"It was worse," he looked at her to give her a concerned look, but she had closed her eyes to prevent herself from crying on front of her adoptive son, "by the time you were all two things had turned to normal, only very few kept their ability since they had it before the unbalance,"

"Except us," he stated,

"It wasn't your fault people are close-minded," she said softly,

"Did you…did it ever happen to you?"

"It did and I lost my childhood friend because of it, but I gained wonderful children and I hold no regrets, I made a few friends as well, Riruka and Yukio they were a lot like me," she then hugged him making him complain, "off to bed," she said standing ushering him out of the room and as soon as she opened the door the others fell over, "all of you," she said amused, but Usagi wanted to stay with her mama and the others did too, "there's plenty of space downstairs," and so with blankets and pillows in hand they gathered in the living room sleeping in a group.

She didn't have any more nightmares that night.

It had been several weeks since she had been working in Karakura General Hospital and it had been quite frustrating and she was quite glad to be given the opportunity to tend to the 'special children' several of the very few that remained with their parents and weren't abused and now, she was hearing the Nurses badmouth her in envy _again_ "ignore them, since they're single, divorced and desperate they don't find lovers and take out their frustrations in people like you Yuzu-chan," Uryu told her as he walked across the cafeteria purposely letting the women hear him.

"Ah…Uryu-kun," he smiled as he pulled out the seat to sit on front of her and her eyes narrowed at his choice in meals, "you're eating only Miso again," her voice had an edge of accusement, he smiled with a sweat drop, "you say you have nothing in common with your father, well you're a lot more alike than you'd like to think," she chastised opening her bento and began picking out some of the delicious parts and placed it in a plate, "it can be willing or I can get ugly,"

"Hai…" and he had no doubt that she _would_ force feed him, "arigato"

"Itadakimasu!" both chorused and they began to eat, only silence reigned and her eyes shifted towards him, "what's so funny?" he chuckled silently earning a small frown.

"Yuzu-chan hasn't stopped being motherly at all after all these years," he said amused, she blushed, "I used to remember when that idiot Kurosaki would being Bento's to school for me and Inoue-san embarrassed because you forced him to," the cafeteria fell eerie silent at this, they didn't know that the two knew each other for so long.

"Well…it was your last year in High School and you were all so busy with Exams," she said, "besides Onii-chan would complain that you looked ready to fall off your seat at school,"

"My anemia got bad that year," he sniffed,

"Because you don't eat properly," she scolded, "geez, I'm starting to think I'm your father's maid at this rate, Ryuuken-san can turn down his own maids because of his cold, indifferent personality and they're scared, but I've dealt with that kind of people too much in the past that he knows I'm far as stubborn as Otou-san was to leave him alone,"

"And he calls himself a doctor," he snorted,

"You're not really one to talk Uryu-kun,"

"You're the anemic one fool," the Quincy winced at the smack to the back of his head, "lunch is cut short, you have an emergency," Ryuuken told Yuzu who accepted the file and her eyes widened slightly, "go," he said.

"12 years old…" she gave a nod, "excuse me," she ran out of the cafeteria.

"Yuzu-chan wait!" Uryu followed her. A 12 year old girl had been ran over by a hit and run driver, it was a racial crime against the 'cursed ones' and it wasn't the first attempt against her, although Ryuuken was certain it wasn't the parents it could be someone in the family and she had a sneaking suspicion as to who it was.

"Excuse me, the parents of Abe Izanami?" Yuzu spoke as she walked into the waiting room, two distressed parents, they were young a couple of years older than her possibly 33-37 years old and she knew that it couldn't be them hurting their daughter, the woman seemed sickly _'the strain of carrying a child with Reiatsu could weaken a regular human'_ she thought,

"It's us, I'm Izanami's mother Ari and this is my husband Izuki," she gave a nod.

"I'm Dr. Kurosaki, I tended to your daughter," she introduced herself, "the surgery took longer than we originally thought because of some complications, she had a hemorrhage and not a minor concussion as we original thought, I managed to control it," relief displayed on the woman's expression, "she had a few fractures, but nothing too critical we've managed to stabilize her and you will be able to see her, Dr. Ishida will lead you to her room,"

"Thank you very much," the father spoke up, "because Izanami is one of those different children there isn't anywhere else we could take her to and even here, she doesn't receive proper treatment," Yuzu was surprised at his words, they were very conscious of what their daughter was and didn't reject her, "you have our gratitude,"

"It was my pleasure," she said with a smile, "I'll come by in a few hours when the sedatives have worn off," that being said the Quincy gave her a nod and she took a different Hall as soon as she walked up to 4th floor she shut the door and locked it,

"What are you doing?" she silently stood and leaned against the door before crossing her arms.

"Today at noon at 1208 hours arrived a girl 12 years of age who was ran over and had critical wounds, I want to know the nurse who was in charge of scanning the extent of her injuries," Yuzu spoke, "or no one leaves and I have the Director's permission to do this and you're free to sue me, but you forget I can sue you as well for denying a child treatment and breaking the law that has been established in this Hospital: _'children from ages of 13 and below are fully welcomed here, the addition of a clinic has been made and they can be treated in this Hospital, we will not deny any child's treatment,'_ did you forget that the Director gave you the option to quit if you disliked that rule? Speak now,"

"You mean one of those special children?"

"I didn't have her,"

"Me either,"

"It wasn't me,"

"I think it was Mitzuri?" The Nurses continued to whisper amongst themselves and they all seemed to agree that it was the 30 year old Nurse, brown eyes landed on the eerie silent Nurse. "It was her, I'm certain she was the only one who didn't arrive on time for lunch break," Yuzu didn't blink as the woman began to shake she resembled the mother of the child,

"Mitzuri _Abe_, right?" blue eyes widened in shock, "you're Izanami's maternal aunt," Yuzu said, "you arrived early and disappeared between 11:05 to 11:56 a.m and a few minutes later the patient arrived, where is your car?" the nurse flinched, "fine, I will have the Director-!" blood sprayed, Yuzu winced at the scalpel that cut through her hand as the woman shook with a frantic expression, "you are pitiful," in an instant she grabbed her by the throat and pinned her down on the ground.

"…!" gasps and shrieks came from the nurses,

"I will personally make sure you stay at least 20 years for what you've done over the years and you can be certain I will find evidence against you, I'm sure Izanami will _talk_ once she knows she'll be safe, you might think of yourself as brave for facing me, but you just ruined your future by attacking me on front of several witnesses and where there is a camera," Yuzu said, her eyes narrowed into the glare, "you chose the wrong person to challenge Mitzuri Abe."

"Really, only you Kurosaki are so reckless and suicidal to take attacks head on," Uryu sighed as he finished wrapping her hand in a bandage, for obvious reasons she healed it, "but you certainly defend those children more than their own parents,"

"It takes one to go through the same experience to understand their torment," Yuzu said softly, "its because I understand their pain all too well that I can't stand it if they go through it and I wasn't much older than they were when I took such harsh treatment," he smiled sadly, "well," she closed her hand standing up, "I will continue to protect any of them until I have no will left," she said opening the door, "and that time is a very long time from now, I'm immortal after all!" she joked,

"Yuzu-chan!" he called after her, "come over for dinner, Inoue-san wanted to see you,"

"Isn't it strange to call your wife that?" he blushed,

"It's a habit,"

"You call me Yuzu-chan," she stated, "Orihime-chan will defienetly get jealous," she teased,

"Yuzu-chan!" he scolded, she giggled walking down the Hall waving at him with her uninjured hand, he sighed annoyed as he adjusted his glasses, "really that girl…" he shook his head and then his eyes narrowed and he whirled around pointing a Seele Schneider at the person who dared sneak up on him, his eyes widened in shock as the man smiled sinisterly in response, "you…"

"Hello Uryu Ishida,"

"Aizen Sosuke…!"

Yuzu smiled as she walked down the Hall when there was a slight flicker of Reiatsu before it pummeled drastically, she whirled around with wide eyes and then, she ran. Ryuuken arrived about the same time where she had parted ways with Uryu to find him on the ground bloody with his own weapon through his chest.

What was going on!?


	14. Danger draws near: Yuzu dies?

Uryu was fine within minutes of her healing and Orihime arrived after receiving the call of his attack, but Uryu _knew_ he saw his attacker and recognized him and yet for some reason he couldn't say or recall who it was. Ryuuken ordered them home and it was silent for a few days, until one early morning a Shinigami came to her home and it was a Shinigami she hadn't seen in a decade.

Gin.

"I'm sorry tah say this…but Aizen got out of Muken and it seems he's interested in building an army, an army of those kids like the ones ya have," he said, "my bet that he's got his sights on yer kid, that little bunny," Usagi… "listen Yuzu, I'm gon' stay 'ere until we manage tah get him and arrest him again, he might've fought alongside us durin' the last War, but somethin' changed and he's out for somethin' and it's not tha Oken," her hand clenched into a fist.

"Gin, go home," she said, sky blue eyes snapped open, "I'm not weak, more than anyone you should know that you're not a match for him, I'm stronger than I was before if anyone is going to protect my daughter it will be me," Yuzu stated, "tell Otou-san, Ichigo and Karin to not bother to come, if Aizen Sosuke wants Usagi then he can come, but he will have to kill me before he can get his hands on my daughter,"

"Yu-tan…"

"Okaa-san?" Ayame looked at the shinigami, "what's going on?" the blonde asked,

"Ayame go inside," Yuzu said,

"I put everyone to sleep, what's going on?" she was met with silence, Gin looked into brown eyes and then he sighed out bemused,

"Ya gon' go and do everythin' by yerself gain' aren't ya?" her expression said enough, "don't think that I'm not gon' come if he shows up, got that? I'm gonna be here and ya can't stop me," those words being said he opened a Senkaimon and entered it, a white-silver reiatsu gathered around the woman's hand healing her wound only leaving blood as any trace of her previous frustration. Yuzu sent her daughter off to bed, but when she least expected it that man came.

"Show me your true power," Aizen said the woman struggled to her feet as she used the sword as support,

"Jigoku kara Koken'nin Shinigami," in an instant white, black, and silver Reiatsu skyrocketed and then surrounded the 27 year old's form in a swirl of strong wind and the Skull-Clad armor was silver(not golden), it framed her waist like a corset and covered her bust with claw-like shape, two other parts around her wrists and a skull mask on the left side of her head, her left eye was golden and it had a black sclera with a tattered black skirt with black thigh high heelless boots and the black scythe grew in size looking more menacing than before and finally.

"There it is," the two large wings that extended from her back, a black bat-shape like wing and a white feather wing, "stunning," his lips curled up as he raised his sword and she grasped the rod of the Scythe with both hands and pointed it at him with metachromatic eyes that were narrowed.

"If you dare lay your hands on my daughter, I will forget I ever considered you a friend and I will kill you,"

"Whoever said I considered you such a petty label?" her retorted and her eyes narrowed although she felt hurt, they had built a friendship before he was imprisoned again to pay for his crimes and maybe it had been too naïve on her part, but there were no time for regret, "such an interesting expression," both their footing shifted and they bolted.

Outside the barrier stood a group of people watching the battle with mixed reactions, amongst them were; Urahara Kisuke, Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo, Shiba Isshin and Kuchiki Rukia. It was a battle they could not interfere with and it was not a penetrable barrier through the inside or the out, so they had no other choice but wait and have faith in the woman's abilities and hopefully destroy the Hogyoku for good.

Inside the mansion's living room area sat and stood many 12 year olds and a frightened 8 year old who could feel the whole fight, she wouldn't stop trembling in her favorite brother's hold. "Mama…mama's hurting…" Usagi whimpered as Heisuke hugged her, "mama's angry…mama's in pain…mama's confused…" she cried into her brother's chest, "mama…mama's…!"

"Its alright," all 18 Fullbringers had their eyes drawn to the man who spoke with his hands in his pockets, Riruka's eyes widened in recognition '_Ginjo!'_ he took his hand out of his pocket and set it on the 8 year old's head who gasped, "I'm not letting that selfless idiot do everything on her, just sit tight and I'll bring her back," he said walking out the door, "Riruka," with one look it said it all, she gave a nod and turned towards the toddler.

"Usagi-chan, come here," Riruka said. Sparks clashed repeatedly, not a single word had been uttered and both had yet to say anything since the fight begun, but there was nothing to say. A black Reiatsu gathered around the blade of the Scythe and she swung across, _'Shiki'_ she thought watching him cut through it in which served to splitting the attack in two and she controlled the other half into attacking the man's chest devouring his Kosode and when it dissipated the Hogyoku was no longer in his chest.

His eyes flashed with anger and she sadly watched as he bolted at her, his sword pierced through her chest and she coughed out blood, "does it hurt?" he asked by her ear from where he stood behind her, "the feeling of betrayal or the pain of my blade piercing your lung?" she leaned forward and the Scythe clattered into the ground turning into liquid, "tell me, does it hurt?" her brown eyes dimmed as her arms hung at her sides.

"The betrayal…of a friend…I've felt…that years…ago…" she said _'Midori-chan…'_ was her sorrowful thought, "to be…truthful…both your… betrayal and…your blade…I don't feel…a thing…it's all numb…" his chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise, "I thought…of you as…a brother…but while you…were in Muken…I went through…so many things…that hardened…my heart…I can't find…myself to sympathize…with those I…considered friends…I can't and…that's what…really hurts…I changed…" Yuzu felt blood bubble up in her throat and she coughed out blood causing the blade to cut her more, but she felt nothing.

"You…" but before he could say anything a sword went through his torso "damn you," he looked back at the Fullbringer and before Ginjo could further attack him the woman's Fullbring disappeared and he pulled his sword and shot forward to catch her as the burnet fell to his knees, a hand holding his wound as blood dripped from his chin and he hit the ground as his eyes began to close and darkness clouded his vision.

"Mama…!" Usagi cried feeling a terrible cold feeling washing over her.

"Yuzu!" multiple voices shouted rushing to the scene.


End file.
